


I'll Melt With You

by minakaye



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Steve, Jock Thor, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Loyalty, M/M, Mpreg, Musician Bucky, Underage Drinking, graphic depiction of birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakaye/pseuds/minakaye
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a male omega that spends his time hiding from a world that's constantly hunting him down. Steve Rogers is a popular alpha who can only think about graduating with honors and heading to medical school; settling down with a mate and kids is not on his agenda. But the universe shatters all that when he and Bucky have a bond get triggered, and the two have to navigate trust, romance, and high school gossip circles.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 38
Kudos: 127





	1. Omega in Disguise

“I know mom… I know mom… why does that even matter?” Steve asks defeatedly as he paces back and forth in front of his bay window.  
The sun has just come up, and the glass is still fogged with cobwebs of mildew and condensation. Each droplet bubbling as it streaks down the massive panes. Steve pays careful attention to this as he listens to his mother ramble aimlessly about his life plans again. A couple “mhms” and “uh huhs” should suffice to keep her thinking he’s actually paying attention.  
“Yes, Heather was a very nice girl. But Heather was also the most stereotypical omega I’ve ever seen. She throws herself at any willing alpha! I think half the soccer team has gotten her through heats. That’s not someone for me.”  
Steve contemplates banging his head so hard into the window that it cracks, and he falls downwards into the mountain range that surrounds him. Gashes from jagged rocks and plummeting into a shallow stream sounds better than listening to this monotonous, judgmental rant.  
“If you don’t want me to disclose intimate details, then don’t bring my reproductive organs into the topic of conversation! I want a beta for a mate, and that’s final. Way less maintenance and drama.” Steve sighs and walks over to the kitchen counter. His teal ceramic coffee cup starkly contrasts his dark gray marble countertops. He was only planning on one cup before class, but this calls for six or seven as far as he’s concerned. “Yes, I am aware of the implications that it has.”  
The caramel creamer gets stirred in with enough speed to start a mini tornado. Keeping his composure is something Steve prides himself on, and yet when it comes to his family, it’s an almost impossibility. Abusing inanimate objects seems better than giving them the satisfaction of knowing they’ve truly gotten under his skin.  
“Mom, I love you. But I have class in fifteen minutes, and my relationship status does not take precedence over the whole ‘I wanna graduate with honors thing’” Steve takes an elongated drink, trying to savor the warmth and smoothness of his light roast. “Uh huh, yep, I promise to keep my mind and options open,” he replies in a mocking tone. “See you when you get home tomorrow.”  
Steve rolls his eyes before setting the phone down on the counter. He braces his hands on the counter, takes a deep breath, and lets it out for a good fifteen seconds. There goes his morning. What is the obsession with finding a mate? He can’t understand how that is higher on the priority list than making money and building a career. Besides, omegas are the ones who should be worried about finding mates. They’re the ones that have a ticking time bomb inside them waiting to find its match. Not alphas… not him. He has a duty to his courses and his patients. Mates (and babies) can wait. Much to his mother’s chagrin. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The red Audi hums as Steve waits for his turn to park. A large stone sign reading “Hawthorne High” stares him in the face. He can’t believe there’s only a year left until he gets to call himself a college student. It almost doesn’t seem real to Steve that he can really be getting out of here and achieving medical license status soon. His love for Discovery Health channel will finally be a career instead of a hobby. The thought is enough to make Steve smile to himself.  
As Steve takes the key out of the ignition, Bruce slides into the spot next to him. His gold Corolla from the late 80s barely makes it. Steve swears Bruce will cause global warming just from the exhaust coming out of that muffler. As his friend creaks his door open and coughs from the fumes, Steve hears the melodic beep that his ‘sweetheart’ emits when he locks it up.  
“You know, one of these days, we’re car swapping. Then I’ll get to slide into school like Romeo instead of his degenerate sidekick.”  
Steve chuckles. “Come on, man. It’s not that bad.”  
Bruce turns the key to lock his car. As he checks that the handle doesn’t give and open again, the car alarm goes off. He gives Steve a deadpan glare. “Screw you,” Bruce yells over the blaring, annoying pitch. He turns the key again, and kicks the bottom of the frame repeatedly to get his anger out.  
“Do your parents wanna adopt me? I don’t even need much. Just a slightly used Mazda and some Ray Bans would be fine.”  
“You know what? Great idea. Then you can give them grandchildren instead of me. Everybody wins!”  
Bruce playfully shoves Steve to the other side of the sidewalk.  
“We’re still on for the JL party, right?”  
“I don’t know, Bruce…”  
“Oh no, don’t you bail on me! How am I supposed to get laid without Colorado’s Christian Grey by me?”  
“Well that makes me sound disturbing”  
“But you know I’m right.”  
“Well, if that’s the case, just bring some shackles and whips with you. Should really get ‘em going. They’ll forget all about eating Ramen and 99 cent Cokes for dinner.”  
“I hate you.”  
“No you don’t!” Steve yells off-handed as they part ways to their respective classes. “See you in Chem!”  
Bruce waves him off and keeps going. Trying to keep his ‘I’m annoyed with you’ façade going just a little bit longer.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Dark and alluring melodies fill the air. With each pluck of the string, it’s as if the four white, concrete walls suddenly have color and personality. Princesses dance with their suitors on a perfectly glossed ballroom floor. Stars twinkle in a pattern that fit the dynamics echoing in the tiny rehearsal space; loud and bright with demure flickers. Bucky leans forward as the cello’s grace forces him to move in tandem with the expression he’s attempting to give off to his audience. Knowing that he is alone gives him the confidence to display all of the emotion that he never dares to let anyone else see. If he’s going to pull off the appearance of a beta, he has to dedicate himself to neutrality.  
He’s in the middle of a difficult run when Natasha and Sam bust into his practice room, unannounced. Anybody else would have aggravated Bucky for breaking his concentration, but these two never could. He’s always happy to see his best friends. He sets his bow down into the case and lets the cello rest against his shoulder.  
“You’re not going to believe this,” Natasha blurts out with excitement, nearly jumping out of her skin.  
Sam rolls his eyes. “And by that she means, you’re totally going to believe it.”  
“Oh shut up!”  
All three of them stare at one another in anticipation. Natasha’s eyes are lit up and she still has tiny bounces in her knees. Bucky throws his hands up. “So you gonna tell me or what,” he says as he watches his friend almost crack from energy.  
“Brody asked me to the party this Friday! Ahhh!”  
Sam sticks his fingers in his ears to dull the shrieking coming from Natasha like she’s a thirteen-year old girl who just discovered boys are cute. Bucky shortly follows suit, laughing at the scene. “So let me get this straight… the guy who’s been flirting with you in the common areas for what is it, two weeks now, finally decided to muster up testosterone and ask you out? Wow, the utter disbelief I am in,” Bucky states as he grabs his chest in a very dramatic effort to feign shock.  
Natasha punches both of them in the arm. “Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to be an alpha girl in this world? Boys are terrified of me.”  
“Don’t worry, they’d be like that even if you weren’t a big, bad alpha,” Sam jokes.  
“I’m going to ignore that. I’m on cloud nine, and you can’t bring me down. So if you’ll excuse me, I’ve only got two days to pick out my outfit. Need to get started on that.”  
“You might wanna try doing your homework first, Nat!” Bucky calls out to her down the hallway. She replies with an echo, “Let dead people stay dead. I need to live!”  
Sam and Bucky just laugh and shake their heads. She’s impossibly super-charged and certifiably crazy, but who wouldn’t want to spend time with that box of rainbows? Once the laughter dies down, Sam takes the opportunity to sit in the only other chair in the tiny room. He sits backwards, his long legs sticking out in front of him. He lays his chin on the arching back and gives Bucky puppy dog eyes.  
“What…” Bucky says with caution.  
“So you’re coming right?”  
“Coming where?”  
“Don’t play this game with me.”  
“It’s not really my scene.”  
“The only SCENE you have is this right here. A sad-sack closet room with some friendly neighborhood spider webs.”  
“I happen to like it. A lot better than drunken beer pong players and make-out sessions.”  
“You ever think maybe that’s because you’ve never had a make-out session.”  
Bucky pauses. Contemplates Sam’s words before saying, “Nope” unconvincingly.  
This manages to get Buck to give a small smile. Sam squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. “K well, you keep lying to yourself. Just remember, being a beta doesn’t mean never being intimate with anyone. We deserve just as much happiness as any alpha.”  
With that, he hops up and starts to leave. “See you at dinner, Buck.”  
Bucky takes a moment to contemplate what his friend said, then goes back to playing his cello. Sam’s words are stuck to his brain cells like super glue. Betas… betas are allowed to get love, too. “But what about male omegas…” Bucky whispers to himself, letting his words trail off as he plucks out a few sad, uninspired notes.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Junior League parties. The pinnacle of social events at Hawthorne High. Being the captain of a sports team makes them mandatory for Steve. He’s been to at least ten of these by now, and he still has no clue what Junior League even is. Probably some pretentious, mysterious unknown that makes everyone feel like they’re part of a special club. Steve is no stranger to that with being raised in the high-life. But he’s never bought into the whole thing.  
When Steve pulls up in ‘sweetheart’, and can barely find a parking spot. Does nobody carpool anymore? He trolls for a few minutes before giving up hope of finding anything closer than a five minute walk. The abandoned alley street is the best option, so he goes for it. He’s about to start walking toward the house when he hears a thunderous boom of a voice call out to him. It’s Thor… the friendliest star linebacker you’ll ever find. He’s got his blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and has his arms around a stunning redhead.  
“Yes! Now it’s a party! How are you, my friend?”  
“In need of a drink,” Steve replies playfully.  
“Lisa and I here already pre-gamed, but I think we’re ready for the main event,” Thor says as if he’s asking her. She nods her head and smiles. “Prepared to defend your title?”  
“I don’t know how many times you have to get slaughtered before you realize that this state champion pitcher is gonna kick your ass every time,” Steve replies with overdramatized gusto.  
“Oh, I didn’t realize the women’s team did that well last year,” Thor says as he laughs, gives Steve a noogie on his head, and leads the group down the street.  
This is Bucky’s nightmare. As he, Nat, Brody, and Sam pull up to the mansion before them, he suddenly has a pit in stomach. His solid black t-shirt and jeans look suddenly feels grossly underprepared, and it takes all of him not to pull the door handle and drop and roll out. Sam can see his fingers twiddling together as he looks out the window.  
“You know these are still the same old clowns we spend eight hours a day with, right?”  
“Yeah, I know. It’s just… look at this place. It’s like some kind of Vanity Fair event. And I’m dressed for the crew’s after-party.”  
“Don’t discredit yourself, Buck,” Nat says from the driver’s seat. She looks in the rearview at Bucky and gives him a smile.  
“She’s right,” Sam replies. “I mean, if I were an alpha, I’d tap that.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Brody chimes in the from the passenger seat. Clearly instantly regretting it the way his eyes squeezed shut and he look at the floor.  
“See? Already stealing my date before the night’s even started,” Nat says as she sweetly ruffles up Brody’s hair. He takes that opportunity to kiss her cheek. Bucky and Sam ‘ooooo’ like a couple of sitcom buddies.  
Natasha shoves her stick in park and jumps out of the car. She practically runs to the other side to grab Brody’s hand and lead him away from the peanut gallery. She tosses the keys to Bucky. “Since this is your inaugural JL experience, you get to control when we leave, okay? You hate it, we skidaddle.”  
Bucky raises the key ring in the air like he’s giving a toast to acknowledge his duty. He and Sam exit the car and watch Nat and Brody run off toward the house, holding hands. “Only Nat would make someone latch on that fast,” Sam jokes.  
“Yeah, poor Brody. He has no idea what he’s gotten into.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It’s three hours into the night. All of the drinking games are in full swing, and Thor and Steve are clearly in it to win it. Hoards of students have gathered on either side of the recreational table, cheering for their respective tributes. Steve makes a fool of himself when it’s his turn; bending down and observing the cups aligned in a V-shape. He shakes his butt around as he contemplates his next move. Holding the orange ping-pong ball between his thumb and index finger, Steve bends at the knees, and pops up like he’s shooting a free throw. The ball goes straight into the cup in the third row. Steve hoops and hollers. The girls surrounding him clap and give their best flirtatious faces as he runs around to high-five them. Thor rolls his eyes and starts to laugh at Steve’s ridiculous display. He takes a sip of his whiskey while he waits for Steve to take his next shot.  
Bucky is chatting with a few orchestra friends in the corner of the living room when he hears the commotion. His curiosity gets the better of him, and he leaves his safe bubble to check it out. Natasha spots him, hops up and down with her Solo cup in hand, and calls him over. Bucky shakes his head at what a lightweight his friend is, but goes over anyway. Brody raises his glass to him and goes back to watching Thor take his next shot. He makes it, downs the entire beer in one glug, and kisses Lisa heartily on the lips with a victory screech.  
Nat and Brody start kissing, too, making Bucky a very mortified third wheel. As if his prayers were heard to find any possible escape route, Sam appears behind Steve (at least that’s what name the kids are chanting), and waves him over. Bucky notifies Nat, who drunkenly smooches him on the cheek before pushing him to the other side of the table. At the gust of wind that follows Bucky’s movements, Steve freezes in his place. His eyes go wide and his gaze immediately darts to Bucky.  
It’s as if time has stopped for Steve. All he can truly see if the deepness of Bucky’s blue eyes; as if his entire future is held within those irises. The mass of people has become an unrecognizable, grayish blur. The only color Steve sees is on Bucky’s form; even the neutrality of his black t-shirt seems to hold a forbidden lure. As Bucky comes closer, Steve unconsciously bares his alpha teeth. He slides past the girl to his right to be face-to-face with the man whose scent is the most intoxicating aroma he’s ever been fortunate enough to experience.  
Bucky is speechless when the alpha stands in his path. Those crystal, ice blue eyes are like pools of calm, and his sandy blonde hair spikes up in a way that makes Bucky’s breath hitch. He is the most beautiful thing Bucky has ever seen. And his smell… it’s like somebody mixed frankincense and bourbon into the most perfect blend possible. Bucky closes his eyes and inhales. That’s when he hears a low growl emanate from the boy. His eyes snap open to find his teeth showing. The gravity of the situation finally hits Bucky: this alpha isn’t phased by his suppressants. In fact, it’s like he’s somehow rendered them ineffective. And everyone in the room is figuring that out. Bucky’s gaze flashes to Sam, whose jaw is dropped fully open in surprise as to what he’s witnessing.  
Thor stammers over to the scene before him. He’s tipsy, but still pretty with it. His strong build gives him a high tolerance. He laughs very loudly, and very nervously, as he wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders. “I see you’ve met my pal, Steve Rogers. Clearly not good at introductions.”  
“I’m uh – I-I- I’m Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”  
Steve just keeps staring. It’s like he’s seen his life flash before his eyes, and he’s absolutely mesmerized by what he finds within the confines of that story. He hears Thor’s voice yammering on, but barely registers the words. Until he hears that name: Bucky Barnes. And suddenly, a tan, lanky arm reaches out for a conventional handshake. He grabs on without really thinking, but pulls away immediately when it feels like fire radiating up his entire arm.  
Bucky yanks his hand back and cradles it to his chest. He blows on it like there are flames on his skin, even though he can blatantly see that’s not the case. Steve scratches the back of his head nervously before saying, “You know what? I think I may have rolled my windows down and it looks like a storm is coming. Anybody else see that? So uh… yeah. Later.” With that, he steals once last look, almost apologetically at Bucky, before bolting; doing his best to ignore the multiple confused stares coming from his peers.  
Thor grabs one of the beer pong cups and chugs it. And then another. He can tell everyone is looking to him to restart the party, so he slams the cup down and shouts, “Who’s ready for some margs and karaoke?!”Everyone hollers in excitement before filing over to crowd the bar in the other room. Each one of them feeling like underage drinking is the only thing getting them over whatever they just witnessed.  
“What the hell was that,” Sam whispers to Bucky.  
“I have no idea.”  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d say…”  
“You’d say what,” Bucky snaps back.  
“That you just got imprinted on.”  
“Hard to do that when you’re a beta now, isn’t it?” Bucky retorts as he grabs one of the cups left on the table and completely devours it. Sam’s expression turns to one of pure confusion. His friend has never been one to participate in normal adolescent rituals. Especially not ones involving substances.  
“Clearly something’s bothering you, Buck. Whatever just happened, you can tell me.”  
“There’s nothing to tell! Guy’s a weirdo. End of story!”  
“Calm down man,” Sam holds his hands up in surrender. “Just trying to help.”  
“I don’t need it right now,” he replies. He fishes through his pockets for Nat’s keys and holds them out to Sam. “You guys go home later without me. I’ll walk.”  
“Bucky, that’s crazy. Come on. We’ll go sing Fergie like a couple of fools and throw popcorn at Nat every time her and Brody suck face. It’ll make you forget all about this.”  
“I appreciate the effort, Sam. But I just need to be alone right now.”  
Bucky shuffles toward the front door to the house, leaving a baffled Sam in his wake . He’s halfway down the sidewalk when he hears someone calling his name. He reluctantly pivots to find Thor chasing after him. All he wants to do is hide. Nothing good can come from this.  
“Where’re you going?”  
“Home,” Bucky says with zero expression. He starts back down the sidewalk again. Thor takes a few giant steps to catch up and hops in front of him to block his path.  
“We should talk about what happened.”  
“There’s nothing to talk about. Your friend was clearly drunk and off his rocker.”  
“We both know that’s a lie.”  
“Dude, I barely know you. So whatever you’re going for here, I’m not interested.”  
Bucky starts to leave again. He shoves past Thor with all of his strength, but doesn’t get very far when the alpha grabs his arm and makes him halt. He pulls him in to be almost nose-to nose, and Bucky suddenly feels like he should be on-guard. That small, enclosed feeling only becomes worse when Thor sticks his nose next to his scent point and inhales.  
“Not really my type, but I see why Rogers was going wild.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky says with his eyes on the ground; trying to break free from Thor’s grasp.  
“I may be intoxicated, but I know mating bonds when I see them.”  
“Betas can’t have true bonds. Now let me go before I started screaming.”  
Thor obliges before he speaks again. “Orange and cotton.”  
Bucky’s face pales and he immediately starts fidgeting. “What did you say?”  
“Orange, cotton, and some type of plant or flower I can’t peg. Maybe honeysuckle? That’s your smell. It’s nice.”  
“That girl’s perfume must be lingering under your skin,” Bucky stammers out in attempt to deflect.  
“First off, I know my ladies’ scents, and that’s not it,” Thor says with a smirk. “Second, you should really stop avoiding your omega status and be proud of it.”  
“Let’s say you’re right. What is there to be proud of? Being some knothead’s property? Having to watch my back for eternity because somebody might think I’m worth a pretty penny?”  
“But you can have babies! That’s pretty cool,” Thor replies casually, ignoring the fact that Bucky is getting heated. He’s a little too lax from those last two drinks. And he has an incessant need to relieve the tension in the air.  
“Yeah. Being a freakish spectacle is such a highlight.”  
“People would pay good money to have the abilities you do, Bucky.”  
“Oh trust me, they do! What’s our going rate now in the trafficking field… forty thousand?”  
“So you admit it?”  
“Admit what?”  
“That you’re one of the anomalies.”  
“Really?! THAT’S your response?”  
“I’m not giving in to your apocalyptic news stories. What we just witnessed was the kind of soul connection we’ve only seen in movies. It was something we can only dream of. So instead of being so doom and gloom, maybe just embrace what fate has given you.”  
“You make this sound like an arranged marriage!”  
“Well it kind of is one! Welcome to omega status, Bucky. It sucks sometimes. You just deal.”  
“Easy to say coming from a hot alpha.”  
“Oh stop with the cliché bullshit, Bucky. You’re special. And no amount of deflection or sulking in the world will change that. The universe has given you a gift. Whether or not you see that.”  
“Why did you even follow me out here, man? ‘Cause no offense, but this soapbox seems really out of left field. You don’t even know me! Why do you care?”  
Thor opens his mouth to speak, but decides to pause and collect his thoughts instead. He isn’t sure how to broach the subject. “My cousin was a male omega. Just like you, really. He was sixteen, had no idea what true heats were, and got spotted by an alpha leader of an omega ring. They took advantage of him being naïve and led him to believe he was powerless without them. Last time I saw him, his existence was breeding and being a toy for alpha’s heats. It made me wish he’d never turned eighteen. He could just stay in disguise forever. Nobody would have found him if he hadn’t been old enough to truly emit his pheromones.”  
“Thor, I – I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have—"  
“--I have never felt such rage and heartache as I did that day that I witnessed how broken he was. So yes… when I saw Steve with that hunger in his eyes, and your utter disbelief, I stepped in. I might be a dumb alpha jock with a huge knot head, but I also come with a whole lot of need to protect. Especially people like you who didn’t ask to be a moving target. Ones who deserve just as much happiness as the rest of us.”  
The longest silence Bucky has ever experienced rings out into the night. He can tell Thor’s simultaneous exhaustion and buzz is getting to him because his eyes are bloodshot and on the verge of tearing up. Bucky can feel the emotion pouring off of him; a rarity for any alpha to actually show. Proves how extremely genuine his story really is. He’ll never know what possessed him to do this, but Bucky wraps his arms around the near-stranger and allows him to scent his omega mark on his neck. He knows it will relax him. Plus, whatever Steve's alpha pheromones did completely rendered his suppressants useless, so his scent mark is likely incredibly strong right now.  
Thor returns the embrace with a tight squeeze. He breathes deeply; appreciating the re-centering effect it has on him. After another few seconds, he pulls back and creates a decent amount of space between them.  
“I’ll find Steve at school on Monday. Help him make sense of this. You just go to class and act like nothing happened. Other drama will pop up and distract these vultures, okay?”  
Bucky just nods. He doesn’t have the mental capacity for anything else.  
“Now. I’ve got a gorgeous girl waiting on me, so I’m heading back in. You coming?”  
“No. I think I’ll still walk home.”  
“Suit yourself,” Thor says before turning to head back. He halts in his tracks when a thought pops up. “Oh, and Bucky?”  
“Yeah?”  
“As far as I’m concerned, this conversation never happened. But if you need tips on how to woo a certain Steve Rogers, I’ve got your back,” he says with a wink.  
Bucky gives a small laugh and heads (finally) for home. He got way more than he bargained for when he agreed to be dragged to this affair. And he has absolutely no clue how he’s even going to begin to explain and apologize to Sam and Nat.


	2. Protect Protect Protect

The morning after: Bucky always thought this feeling was going to be euphoric and full of perfection. Finding his mate was supposed to be the most pinnacle moment of his entire life (at least that’s what he’s read). And in a sense it was… that desire and fear and possessiveness that washed over him like a tsunami. The comforting blanket that suddenly enveloped every nerve in his body. The picture of Steve Rogers: The star baseball player who winks and causes orgasms. The rich boy whose parents own half of the businesses in central square. The one the teachers fawn over for multiple different reasons; whether it be related to allure or awe of genius. That ‘straight out of a book’ man was his alpha? Not possible.   
And yet, as Bucky sips his coffee and follows the raindrops fall down the window panes, he realizes that he is. He touches his bond mark spot, which all of a sudden has a sting to it with heat applied. And every time he touches it, a tingle goes down his spine and Steve’s face flashes as bright as the sun in front of him. That ever-charming smile and voice that melts onto you like warm butter. Bucky is getting lost in translation just thinking about it when he hears a somewhat-forceful knock on the door.   
Through the key-hole, Natasha and Sam’s faces appear all warped through the fish hole lens. Bucky keeps his hand on the door; hesitating to open the gates of Hell that probably waiting for him on the other side. He knew this day would come, but certainly didn’t think it’d be like this. As soon as the door cracks open the slightest, Nat pushes it open and lets herself into the living room. Bucky’s coffee spills a little onto the floor with the forceful shove to his shoulder that she gives him.   
“Start talking.”  
“Nat, you told me you weren’t gonna act like this,” Sam says softly, pulling her closer to try and ground her.  
“Yeah well… it’s hard to stay that way when I see his face! You’re gonna sit your butt down and tell us what the hell is happening, Buck.”  
Knowing defeat is imminent, Bucky looks to the floor and waves his hand in the direction of the couch and chairs. His parents are out at their golf league, so they can have this conversation without interruption. God knows his mom might bite into Nat if she heard the tone that Bucky is sure is about to come out. His mother may be a beta, but she can pack a punch when it comes to her omega son.   
Bucky snaps out of his trailing thoughts when Sam put his hand on Nat’s knee to calm her and speaks. “What Nat is so rudely trying to say is we’d like to understand what went down last night.”  
“What are you referring to,” Buck says weakly; giving one last chance to the idea that he can ignore this whole situation for another few years.   
“Don’t play that, Buck. I may have been trashed, and very very horny, but I’m not blind. I know a claiming when I see one.”  
“Oh… that.”  
“Yes, THAT. You seriously think—”  
“—NAT. Let the man speak.” Sam takes a breath, trying to be the typical neutral beta to diffuse the bomb about to go off. “Why didn’t you tell us, man?”  
“I didn’t want you to see me as garbage. As a throw away like the rest of the world does.”  
“Why in the world would we think that? Being omega doesn’t make you useless.”  
“It makes me property.”  
“But it doesn’t change who you are, Bucky! You’re still our same best friend. The one who can recite MacBeth and play Mozart like the man himself. The guy who makes a killer enchilada,” Sam says as Bucky gives a weak laugh, still staring at his coffee mug. “That’s who you are. And being omega can’t take that from you.”  
Bucky looks up finally. Totally sober and states, “You can say that. You’re a beta. You can’t sense me like they can. Isn’t that right, Nat?”  
Straightening up in defense, Nat shoots back with, “How did you know…”  
“You don’t think I’ve read everything I can find about being a male omega?”  
“Then you know it’s not my fault!”  
“Just like this isn’t my fault! And yet who gets the shorter stick here, huh?”  
“What do you want me to do, leave?”  
“No! But isn’t there some off switch you can hit?!”  
“WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING,” Sam barks out as he stands to make his presence known in the tornado that suddenly started.  
“Go on,” Bucky urges Nat, his voice cold through the grit in his teeth.   
Nat bores her eyes through Bucky’s before she sighs and says, “When Bucky’s omega status got… activated… so to speak… it made him incredibly,” Nat clears her throat, “…desirable. To people like me,” she looks away as her voices fades off.   
Sam’s head snaps to the left to look at Bucky. Suddenly, his even keel demeanor has turned to one of pure sympathy.   
“He’s alpha bait. And until he and Steve mate officially… he’s a target.”  
“But you’re not attacking him or anything. Surely that means it can’t be that bad!”  
“She’s not because we’re so close. I won’t get the same treatment from others,” Bucky says as he takes a sip of his coffee and swirls it around, letting the motion of the liquid take him out of this conversation, if even for a moment. “I can see her strain to keep it together.”  
“I thought I was hiding it pretty well.”  
“I know.”  
“I still don’t know why you couldn’t tell me. Tell us,” Sam says. “We could’ve helped you.”  
“Yeah, we would’ve been there for you,” Nat echoes.   
“Really? Then where were you last night?! Oh yeah… letting your alpha instincts run wild while I got baited and hooked by some stranger in a room full of people who could have just decided to rape me!” Bucky shouts and throws the mug into the wall. It shatters and the echoes of his yells send chills down Nat and Sam’s spines.   
Right after the last drop of coffee slides down the drywall, Bucky’s shoulders begin to quiver, he covers his eyes with his hand, and begins to full-on cry. He falls to the floor, sitting cross-legged and tucking his face away in his chest. Nat would never say it out loud, but he was showing his omega. Making himself vulnerable to make his attackers emotionally sympathetic.   
Sam approaches first. He puts his hand up to halt Nat from following. She takes a step back and nods for him to keep going. Sam put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and pivots him to face his friends. Sam wipes a tear off his cheek and smiles. “You know we’re gonna get you through this, right?”  
“How can you? I’ve been claimed. Everyone at school is going to try and mate me. Steve’s too strong of an alpha for my suppressants to even work.”  
“He’s right. I can smell him from the mailbox. I’d be lying if I didn’t say I’m having to use a lot of self-control right now.”  
Sam gives her a look of ‘not helping’ before turning his focus back on Bucky. “Then maybe this Steve guy can help. He can mask your scent and protect you.”  
“I don’t want his help! I didn’t ask for any of this!” Bucky retorts and starts crying again. Nat gives Sam an incredulous look, not believing that his system is any better than hers.  
“I can stick by him, but it won’t be the same as having Steve around.”  
“I can’t ask you to do that, Nat. That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you guys about any of this. I don’t wanna be a charity case!”  
“Well you’re gonna have to be if you’re going to get out of this without being in some trafficking circle, okay?!” Nat says before coming to sit right across from him on the floor, ignoring Sam’s warning glare. “Nobody asks for this status, Bucky. But the fact of the world is that it’s incredibly dangerous for you now. And you can’t hate Steve for it forever. It’s not like he chose you, either.”  
“Not to say he wouldn’t have at some point in time…” Sam chimes in to turn her comment into a more positive tone.   
“I think we all know he wouldn’t have. Look at him and look at … well … me.”  
“I think you’re pretty damn hot myself,” Nat jokes and winks at him. She punches his shoulder which makes him look up at her now smiling face. He breaks a small one in reply. “Look… I’m pissed that you didn’t tell us, and I’m more pissed at myself for not being there for you. But you’re not going this alone, got it?”  
Bucky nods his head. “So what did you have in mind?”  
“We don’t know. And Monday is probably going to suck. But will make sure one of us is by your side at all times.”  
“And if a hoard of alphas circle me?”  
“Bring it on,” she says with a smirk.   
Sam ruffles his hair and gives him a fist bump. Nat starts picking up the broken mug pieces to throw away. “Now… I don’t know about you boys… but I could use some pancake therapy.”  
“You know where the stuff is,” Bucky says as he gets up to join his friends.   
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Steve looks out at the same dewy, melancholy morning that Bucky is. His view is obviously more majestic with the mountainous terrain and streams flowing throughout the crevices of the trees, but Steve doesn’t notice that anymore. It’s his normal. He’s working on his AP Chemistry homework when his dad charges in.   
“How many times have I asked you to clean your room this week?”  
“I’m busy, dad.”  
“Yeah, getting shitfaced on some alpha’s party is really productive.”  
“It’s called being a teenager, dad. Not that you ever knew what that meant.”  
“What’d you say to me, boy?” His dad asks with increased anger as he approaches Steve’s desk.   
Steve tenses in his chair. His jaw tightens and the grip on his pencil starts to burn from the friction. “Nothing, sir.”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
His dad doesn’t leave. He surveys the room and the ‘disorder’ in it. Steve’s bed isn’t made up the best and he’s got some empty Powerade bottles lying around from after practice. That’s about it. Steve has never understood the big deal; he’s an organized, put together guy. He doesn’t need to live in a museum like his parents do.   
“Your mom and I are going to a benefit next month in Florida.”  
“Sounds fun,” Steve says, keeping on with his work and not really paying attention. His parents leave him all the time.   
“We’d like you to come with us.”  
“I’m sure I’ll have a game or a test or something, dad.”  
“You’re going to be skipping it, then. I’ll talk with your principal about it.”  
“Since when do you guys pull me out of school for this stuff?”  
“Since the head of this charity happens to be on the board at Princeton. Says he might be able to get you in.”  
“Wait, really?!” Steve says with sudden excitement. He turns his chair around to face his father.   
On a very rare sighting, his father matches his smile and replies, “Yep. Talked you up a bit at the Governor’s Ball the other weekend, and he’s very interested in meeting you.”  
“Wow. I don’t know what to say.”  
“No need. I’ve seen how hard you’re working.”  
“We taking the jet? Or should I book a commercial flight?”  
“That’s why I came in to talk with you, actually. See… this connection… Adam. Well, he’s got a daughter who is also looking at Princeton. He doesn’t want her to be lonely at this event since it’s going to be a bunch of boring executives. I told him you’d be willing to entertain her.”  
“Of course. Shouldn’t be a problem.”  
“She’s an unmated omega,” his dad continues, his tone becoming suggestive.   
Steve swallows. Suddenly it feels like rocks have gone down his throat into his chest. “Is that so?”  
“Yes. Can you imagine it, Steve?”  
“You and… Jasmine, I think her name is. You and Jasmine both Ivy Leaguers. Starting your residencies and mated. You’d be the power couple of the century,” he says, clearly getting lost in the fantasy movie of his son’s entire, very impressive life.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mated? Power couple? It’s just a weekend.”  
“Sure it is. But it’s just the beginning. You’re not getting any younger, son.”  
“I’m seventeen, dad.”  
“And smelling less and less like a bachelor alpha by the minute. I couldn’t believe how diminished your scent was when I walked in here. Rogers men don’t fade out this quickly.”  
Steve takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He has to say something. Almost cringing he eeks out, “That may be because I made a claim last night.”  
“I’m sorry, Steve, could you repeat that? It sounded like you said you made a claim,” his dad replies; suddenly, the macho alpha is pouring off of him. Steve instantly regrets this decision.   
“It wasn’t planned. It just happened. I mean – I don’t even know the guy!”  
As if time has stopped, Steve throws his hand over his mouth and looks for the nearest exit. But all he can see is his father’s gaze going from confused to shocked to disgusted.  
“You’ve claimed a male mate? Who is he, some beta you hooked up with?! Huh?!”  
“Dad, no… I just smelled him and my instincts locked onto him. He was literally across the room. I thought that only happened in movies!”  
“Betas don’t have scents…”  
Then it clicks. Steve can see his father’s blood boiling. He leans over and grabs Steve by the fabric of his shirt and begins to shake him angrily. “Do not tell me you’ve mated an omega! Do not tell me that, Steve!”  
“Please, stop! I didn’t do it on purpose!”  
“THE HELL YOU DIDN’T!”   
Steve’s dad throws him across the room. Steve’s body weight leaves a dent in the paint on the wall. He holds the back of his head and goes to stand when his dad punches him in the face. Just as Steve goes to retaliate, his mom comes bursting in screaming for him to stop. Her pleading does nothing and Steve’s dad hits him again. Leaving a bruise on his cheek.   
“Robert, stop!”  
“Stay out of this, Nina!”  
She wails again as he goes for another hit. But Steve successfully blocks that one. As he pulls back for another go, Steve’s mom jumps in to shield him. Robert is too angry and alpha’d out to notice, and he lets his punch go. It hits her straight in the skull and she falls on top of Steve, passed out.   
Steve doesn’t speak. He doesn’t even move. He doesn’t have to. His father is more mortified than a man can be. His hands quiver and he looks at himself like he’s just seen the devil. He gingerly kneels and scoops Nina up in his arms. He holds her close and leaves, giving Steve one last glance. The entire spectrum of human emotion goes across his eyes before he exits. Steve remains pinned against the wall, breathing heavily; caught between screaming, crying, and burning the place to the ground.   
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Needing an escape and fast, Steve bolts to the bowling alley. Bruce should be working. He can go try and distract himself there. But nothing gets by Bruce. As soon as he sees Steve he hops the counter and surveys his face.   
“Bastard did it again, didn’t he?”  
“Got my mom this time.”  
“I’ll kill him.”  
“Don’t bother. After that display, I think he might kill himself.”  
“Should I even bother asking what happened?”  
“I have a lot to fill you in on.”  
“If this is about you claiming that omega, don’t worry. Word has gotten around. I was gonna grill you about it at school, but I can see from your face it’s not a rumor.”  
Steve just shakes his head. “Where were you, anyway? I was stuck with Thor all night,” Steve says with a laugh.   
“Passed out, actually. Completely lame, I know. But who cares about that. You made a claim! That’s so cool, man!”  
“My dad disagrees. And I’m sure my mom will, too. Once she finally figures it out.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure. I mean… you did pick an omega. You can still give her grandbabies,” Bruce replies with a friendly arm punch.   
Steve starts laughing with him until the reality hits that he’s semi-bonded to a man who could give birth to his children. Then Steve needs to sit down. Bruce practically catches him before he falls over and gets him water. “Whoa, dude. Sorry. Didn’t mean to turn the Steve ‘off’ button.”  
“What am I gonna do, Bruce? The dude doesn’t even know me. What if he hates me? What if I hate him? There has to be a way out of this.”  
“As rare as these pairings are, and as strong as they are… I don’t think that’s gonna happen for you.”  
“Size 10 over here, mate,” Steve hears that familiar Australian voice bark out. He physically twitches. This can’t be happening. He tries to sneak off to a different part of the alley while Bruce helps him out. To no avail. “Steve-O… whassup?!”   
“Hey, man.”  
“Brucie, why don’t you get my main man over here some shoes and a ball? He can join our round.”  
“Really hate the Brucie thing, Thor.”  
“No you don’t,” Thor says playfully. “So how’s about it, Steve?”  
“I’m not feeling that today, man.”  
“Got the mating blues, do ya?”  
“Something like that.”  
“May I pry and say something about that?”  
“Maybe it’s best if you don’t,” Bruce chimes in.   
He barely gets his entire sentence out before Thor says, “Look, mate. I don’t know what you’re going through. But I’ve seen it first hand. And that omega of yours? He’s a thousand times more scared than you’ll ever be. So just be nice to him, okay? Show him he can trust you. It’ll go a long way.”  
“Cause you’re such an expert on commitment,” Steve bites out.   
“Touche. But you gotta believe me. I had a chat with him last night, and he’s a pretty cool dude. So just tread lightly, okay?”  
“I can handle by own mate-bond, thanks very much.”  
Thor puts his hands up in surrender. “Not trying to step on you. Just trying to help.”  
Steve sighs and throws his head down on the marble counter. “I know. I’m sorry.”  
Thor looks to Bruce for any guidance, He just shrugs and keeps spraying the cleaner on the insides of the shoes. Trying to look busy for the boss while he socializes.  
“K well I’m gonna dip out. Just think about what I said, okay, Steve? You’ve bagged a good one. I can tell.”  
Steve puts a thumbs up and Thor goes back to his football friends.   
“I do think his intentions are well placed. For a leatherhead,” Bruce teases.   
“What am I gonna do, Bruce?”  
Bruce waves over himself like a TSA agent with a metal detector wand. “Beta. No use.”  
Steve sighs and slams his head down again.   
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Monday. The day Bucky has been dreading. He took double suppressants (screw it if he gets nauseous) and knows that after first period, Nat and Sam will be with him the entire day. But it’s track and field day in gym, which means he has to get in uniform and join the other kids. Praying he doesn’t sweat so much that his scent evaporates all over the place.   
Bucky is almost ready when he hears the door of the locker room click closed. He purposefully went in after everyone was dressed so he’d be alone. But be a freshman straggler or something. He goes to shut his combination lock when he feels breath on the back of his neck. Bucky immediately tenses and shuts his eyes; trying to will the stranger behind him to leave. But then hands are on his hips and he hears the alpha (it must be) inhale.   
“What are you, gorgeous?”  
“My mom’s perfume must’ve been fresh when she hugged me goodbye this morning. So sorry to have bothered you.”  
Bucky pivots so he can shove past the guy and get out, but it doesn’t work out. The alpha keeps his hold on him and pins him to the locker. He sticks his nose right on his claim mark, licks it, and inhales again. “Well, somebody’s got you. But they haven’t properly bitten you yet? What a shame for them. Maybe I can be a good replacement,” he says as his breath is hot against Bucky’s lips. Bucky cringes and fights the hold on him. He holds back the hot tears about to stream down his face. He doesn’t want to look weaker than he already does.   
“Please… please don’t.”  
“This is what you’re bred for, omega. Don’t you know that?”  
Bucky slams his own wrists into the locker, trying to break the alpha’s hold. He turns his head to the side, trying to avert from the unwanted contact. Bucky’s realizing his suppressants didn’t do squat, and he is completely defenseless against this entire situation. The alpha starts to bare his teeth, and Bucky gets incredibly scared. He begins to whimper when he hears a low, emanating growl come from the other aisle of lockers. In a couple of seconds, Steve’s blue eyes appear in Bucky’s gaze.   
Steve’s growls grow louder and he grabs the alpha by the shoulders and pries him off of Bucky. He smashes his head against the lockers and bares his teeth. He uses his strength to lift him off of the floor so he’s dangling in the air; at Steve’s mercy. He’s afraid now and starts to beg. “Hey, man. I’m sorry. I thought his mate had dipped or something.”  
“You’re looking at him.”  
“Wait… you? YOU’RE his mate?! Might wanna put a ring on it, if you know what I mean, Rogers.”  
Steve slams the back of his head against the metal again and starts to bark in aggression. It’s completely animalism at this point. Bucky can’t move. He’s frozen in fear and awe of his alpha’s protectiveness. Because while Steve’s radiating anger and destruction, all Bucky can feel is adoration and ‘protect protect protect’.   
“Alright, alright. Just let me go and I’ll leave him alone. I swear.”  
“Speak of this to anyone, and I will find you. You got it?”  
The alpha nods his head feverishly up and down. As soon as Steve lets go he scampers off. He immediately goes to Bucky and begins inspecting him head to toe. He pats him down and runs his eyes over his limbs to check for bruising or scrapes. He puts his nose on his claim mark, attempting to calm him. That’s when Bucky shoves him off.   
“What are you doing?!”  
“I don’t know…” Steve trails off while still breathing in that amazing smell.   
“Get off me! Jesus Christ!”  
Steve backs off to arm’s length to give Bucky space. The last thing he wants is to frighten his omega further. Trust. That’s what Thor said. Steve needs to earn his trust. He lets the silence linger, allowing Bucky to process some more before he speaks.   
“Are you okay?”  
“NO! NO, I AM NOT OKAY!” Bucky exclaims as he paces and grabs the tousles of his hair, looking like he may rip each one of them out from agony and frustration.   
“I’m sorry, I just—”  
“Yeah, I know what you were doing. And thanks, but I don’t need you to coddle me, alright? I don’t even know you, man,” Bucky replies as he leans against the lockers and stares at the floor; clearly trying to wrap his head around the last five minutes of his life.   
Steve takes a breath, takes a huge chance, and holds out his hand. “I’m Steve.”  
Bucky looks up from his trance. He’s not ready for any of this. He sees mister wonderful standing there wanting to greet him, but he also sees an alpha who was the only thing between him and being ill-mated by a testosterone freaked asshole. Bucky feels powerless and vulnerable; and it’s all his fault.   
Bucky shakes his head rapidly in retaliation to the whole situation, his eyes wide in disbelief and disinterest. He rushes out of the locker room. Leaving a bewildered Steve completely at a loss.   
‘Way to go, Steve’, he thinks as rushes after his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a suggestion for what Steve and Bucky should do for their first date, please leave a comment! I like to try and take reader input into account when I write, if I can. :)


	3. Yahtzee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a slight change to the end of chapter 2, if you read it the night I posted it. So please go back and take a quick read! Otherwise, enjoy :)

Bucky is sprinting down the halls. His shirt is off, and one of his shoes is barely on his foot. But he doesn’t even notice any of that. He has to get out of his breeding ground that Hawthorne has become. He thanks whatever deities are out there that it’s not passing period. He can’t have everyone smelling his scent streaming off of him. His adrenaline is so high, he must be like a flaming pyre of alpha bait.  
He’s just passing the teacher’s lounge when he hears that voice. Calling his name and getting closer by the second. Bucky just keeps running. Steve keeps yelling for him to stop. Bucky’s nerves twitch and his stomach begins to twist in knots; he’s supposed to listen to his alpha. His body wants to pivot, but his mind can’t handle the thought of submitting. He’s not a slave! Bucky fights through the nausea and blurry vision that comes with ignoring his omega instinct. He just keeps running from that voice.  
Steve can feel Bucky’s strain to keep moving. And that’s when he stops calling out for him. What is he doing to him? He knows how claim marks work. He knows that kind of power he hold over Bucky now. He should’ve known calling him so loudly would activate that. He just wants to help him. Why can’t he do anything right?! So Steve slows down to a halt and lets him go.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Nat gets to second period … and no Bucky. Normally, she’d just assume he ditched gym and went to practice. But not now. Now her alpha instinct screams that she must find him. Bucky was right. This is why he shouldn’t have told them until he had to. Her entire picture of him has been distorted, and she has to figure out a way out of it. He’s her best friend; not some tiny, helpless pup. But she will do that tomorrow. Today she has to find her friend who is a walking target.  
She texts Sam that she’s ditching class to find him. She doesn’t want to cause a scene, so she’ll go alone.  
Nat barely gets out the front door when his scent hits her. It knocks her out of balance for a second it’s so strong. She shakes it off and immediately starts searching faster. If she can smell him this strongly with her defenses up, she doesn’t want to know what it’s like to a strange alpha. He must be on foot, so she doesn’t bother with her car. She bolts towards the field hockey house. If that’s where she wanted to hide: that’s where she’d go.  
Nat is subconsciously proud of her friend telepathy when she creaks the door open and finds Bucky in a ball in the corner. He’s shirtless and sobbing. Nat looks around to make sure they’re alone before approaching him.  
“Buck…?” she whispers.  
“Please don’t,” Bucky replies; still trembling.  
“Okay.”  
Nat stays at arm’s length. Surveys his skin to find bruises forming in the shape of fingers around his wrists. His hair is messed up and he has a scratch on his chest.  
“Who did this to you, Bucky?”  
“I wish I knew. Some guy in the locker room. Never seen him before,” Bucky sniffles and wipes his tears off of his face.  
Nat crouches down to his level, showing that she’s equal to him. It’s very clear his omega instincts were drawn out, and she doesn’t want to scare him. “What’d he do to you?”  
“Steve got there before anything happened.”  
“Steve was with you?” Nat says, surprised.  
“Man has impeccable timing in all areas of life, apparently.”  
“But your skin…”  
“Guy roughed me up before he found me. Said he—said--,” Bucky struggles to get out, “that I wasn’t really claimed yet so I should be his. Was going to bite me.”  
“I’ll kill him.”  
“Don’t bother. He won’t be the last, Nat.”  
Nat sighs and fully sits on the floor. She pushes some stray lacrosse sticks away to get close to Bucky. And puts her arms around him. She gently guides his face to her claim spot on her neck, allowing him to inhale her calming alpha scent. Bucky lets her. He just wants to feel safe. The tears slow down, but don’t completely stop.  
“What’s wrong with me, Nat?”  
“Nothing is wrong with you. It’s us damn alphas.”  
“Not that. Why can’t I get control of my emotions? I feel like I’m in an unending hurricane of bipolar mood swings.”  
“That’s being claimed. Alphas go through it, too.”  
“Steve looks fine.”  
“Up until right now, so did you, Buck. And not to downplay what you’re feeling, but your alpha just watched you get attacked and couldn’t even comfort you. Trust me when I say that’s killing him more than you could ever know” Nat says. Trying to rationalize with him without being patronizing.  
Bucky inhales her scent again, takes a cleansing breath. His shoulders aren’t trembling anymore and his fingers have stopped twisting around each other. “But he doesn’t even know me.”  
“Not as a person. But when his body locked onto yours, he knew you better at your core level than me and Sam ever will.”  
Bucky lifts his head off of her neck and scoots back to properly look her in the eyes. “I thought that ethereal soulmate stuff was total bullcrap.”  
“Afraid not, sport.”  
“I can’t go back in there. My clothes are in the locker, Steve’s probably stalking the halls trying to find me, and I don’t even wanna know how many alphas are scouting me out.”  
“Yeah, your distress scent is STRONG, buddy.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize.” Nat takes his hand and starts to pull him to standing. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”  
“You’ve got that calculus test.”  
“There’s still fifteen minutes left in second period. That, plus the five minutes for passing, I’m golden,” Nat says with a wink.  
“Thanks, Nat.”  
Nat takes a look at Bucky and sees that battered up skin with dulled gray-blue eyes. His sparkle is dimmed, and it takes all of Nat not to cry at the sight of him trying so hard to look like nothing is wrong. She can’t speak, so she gives him a small smile and leads the way out of the team house.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Melancholy melodies fill the small room that Bucky’s piano resides in. They echo until they hit the ceiling, and then become stifled and replaced by another progression of notes. It’s not dark and brooding like Bucky’s inner self currently, but rather has a hint of uplifted transcendence to it. Bucky barely notices the poetic justice he’s giving his inner emotions; he’s too lost in the expression. That’s why he loves it so much. He can be just Bucky. Not male omega Bucky. Not submissive Bucky. Just Bucky. And that is the greatest gift he’s ever been given.  
His hypnotic state is interrupted with a knock at his door. He stops and goes to the kitchen to grab a knife. He doesn’t trust anyone that’s at his house without notice. Even Nat and Sam usually text before coming over. And after today’s events, he’s ready to fight.  
He opens the door to find Steve there; standing sheepishly with his hand scratching the back of his head. “Um. Hey.”  
Bucky holds the knife up a little higher. Trying to look menacing. “What do you want?”  
“Jesus!” Steve puts his hand up. “Not whatever you’re thinking!”  
“How do I know that?”  
“I did just save your life a couple hours ago. Pretty sure I wouldn’t come over just to undo that all.”  
Bucky remains firm. Holds the knife tighter and pulses the ends of his fingertips along the handle. “Then what do you want?”  
“Can you please put the knife down?”  
“No.”  
Steve sighs and looks up at the clouds as if the heavens will guide him as to what to do. “Okay, then. I just wanted to talk.”  
“So talk.”  
“Inside. Please?”  
“No way.”  
“Look man, your scent is wafting all over the damn place. It’s the only reason I managed to find you. So can you please go inside before it gets worse?”  
“You TRACKED me?!”  
“I’m your alpha. It’s what I’m designed to do.”  
“You’re not my alpha.”  
“Well I’m really starting to wish I wasn’t either. But here we are. So can you PLEASE put the knife away and talk to me like a civil human being?”  
Bucky searches in his eyes for any sign of lying or manipulation. He doesn’t sense it. And he doesn’t feel any control coming from their temporary bond. Steve is being genuine. He lets the knife fall to his side, but keeps hold of it.  
“Sit on the left end of the couch,” Bucky commands as he opens the door wider to let Steve step past him. He doesn’t miss the shiver that runs down him when Steve’s scent gets that close to him. He shakes it off and follows him in.  
Bucky takes a seat on the far right sight of the sofa. His knees bounce up and down and he looks around the room frantically. This moment has lasted a minute so far, and he already can’t wait for it to be over.  
“Bucky,” Steve says, snapping him out of his escape planning.  
“Hm?” Bucky replies, still paying more attention to the wall crevices than the guy sitting in front of him.  
“I am not talking until the knife gets put away.”  
Bucky looks down at the weapon. He looks up at Steve again, surveying his every nerve impulse. Deciding the threat is nonexistent, he slowly leans over the coffee table and lays the knife down, keeping his eyes on it in case it decides to run away and he’s left defenseless.  
“Bucky, I need you to look at me.”  
Slowly, at a snail’s pace, Bucky pivots to sit at an angle and looks right above his eyelids at Steve. Trying to keep his walls up as much as he can. He doesn’t want to look completely submissive, but he can’t help the vulnerability that is creeping up inside him with his Alpha this close. His instinct is screaming for him to bury himself in Steve and let his scent wash over him and take away the pain of today. He digs his fingers into the couch cushions, attempting to ground himself.  
“I get this is hard for you. It’s hard for me, too.”  
“How is that possible? You’re an alpha. Nothing is hard for you.”  
“That’s far from the truth.”  
“I highly doubt that.”  
“You don’t know anything about me.”  
“You’re right. I don’t! Which is why this entire situation makes my skin crawl!” Bucky launches himself off of the couch and starts pacing. “What do you even want?!”  
“I’d like to get to know my Omega.”  
“I’m nobody’s Omega.”  
Steve stands up slowly, not wanting to startle Bucky in this state. He approaches Bucky like he’s trying not to scare off a wounded animal. “Yes you are.”  
Steve takes a few more cautious steps forward until he gets in Bucky’s personal space. His scent is flooding Bucky’s entire system and his eyes roll in the back of his head at the euphoria that washes over him. The dark, rogue scent that Bucky remembers from the first time they set eyes on each other overwhelms every rational thought he has right now. He should be running from this, but he wants it so badly. He barely notices Steve coming face to face with him. Steve drags his nose on Bucky’s scent mark and inhales. Bucky grabs Steve’s shoulder to ground himself.  
Steve growls and his eyes get a little darker. Bucky would usually become apprehensive, but something about Steve’s posture suggests that he has zero intentions of ever harming Bucky. Quite the opposite, actually. “I am your Alpha. Do you concede?”  
“Yes…” Bucky breathes out.  
Steve opens his mouth and bares his teeth. He emits a low growl and opens wider, ready to strike. He leans into Bucky’s scent mark and lets the tips of his canines make a small dent into the skin. Bucky writhes underneath his grasp, losing himself in the pheromones pouring off of Steve. His conscious is screaming for him to stop. He’ll lose his independence if he lets this go on. He’ll lose his humanity. But he doesn’t an inch. Then, suddenly, Steve pulls back. He steps away from Bucky and gives him a very sobering look.  
All Bucky can do is blink and stare far off past Steve’s pupils. The rush of high he just experienced is still going, and he’s craving Steve’s touch. He starts moving inwards again, but Steve takes another step back.  
“Bucky. Listen to me. Snap out of it.”  
“But I need…”  
“I know what you need. But it’s not happening. Not like this.”  
“Wh—”  
“I just had to show you. You’re mine, and I’m yours. And now you can’t deny that.”  
Once he’s sure that Bucky is coming down safely from his out of body experience, Steve heads for the door. He only stops midway to say, “I’ll have Thor send you my number. Call if you need me. I’ll be there.” he says as he almost races to his car.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Steve has passed his driveway almost six times now. His dad’s Tesla is in the driveway, which means mom’s red Lincoln is parked in the garage. Steve will never understand how he lives in a mansion, and yet all possible car ports are taken up by grills and stereo systems. The overbearing pretentiousness of his parents weighs even more heavily on him as he contemplates going inside.  
He parks on the street and begrudgingly slings his backpack over his shoulder before walking up the grand, paved pathway up to the house. He’s turning the key of the porch door when his mom flings the door open and bear hugs him. “I thought you were never gonna come home.”  
“I thought about it.”  
“Your father’s over at Todd’s place. He’ll be walking back up any minute.”  
“Maybe I should go.”  
“NO! You stay. I want to know what the hell is going on around here. Your father won’t tell me anything, and I’ve never seen you two go at it like that.”  
“It’s nothing, mom.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Steve. Betas may not have strong instincts, but we can smell bullshit.”  
Nina, keeping her composure, follows Steve into the living room. Her face unreadable, Steve has no idea how she’s going to take the news. She nonchalantly sits on the chaise lounge, and so Steve takes the cushioned upholstery chair. It’s the kind where the wood underneath the fabric is bouncy, and so he’s shifting around, trying to find any comfortable spot on the flowered beast of a furniture piece.  
Steve looks around uncomfortably, as if he’s never seen the canvas paintings before. Suddenly, the one above the fireplace that spans the length of the wall has new meaning. Autumn trees with their leaves falling and blowing in the wind. All he sees in those multi-colored brush strokes is Bucky’s essence. Warm and expressive with a hint of sadness. He is getting lost in the fantasy of Bucky’s form and voice and mannerisms that the painting has taken him to. It envelops him like a security blanket. He only snaps out of it when Nina clears her throat. His attention whips to her.  
“Would you like to—”  
“IHaveAMaleOmegaBondmate.”  
Nina just stares for a few seconds. Her mind clearly trying to piece together the slur of words that Steve essentially vomited out. “Can you repeat that, sweetie?”  
Steve takes a deep breath and sighs. “I found a mate. His name is Bucky, and he’s a male omega I go to school with.”  
“A male omega? Wow, I always knew you were special, but goodness.”  
“I know you’re disappointed. You can tell me. Dad certainly did…”  
“Your father’s knothead doesn’t have anything to do with me. You saw what happened the other night. His hormones get the best of him, and the whole house falls apart.”  
“But you always side with him.”  
“True. But I’m his mate. I’m supposed to support him. However, I won’t be on this one. Stevie, I couldn’t be happier that you’ve found your mate. And so young!”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Of course!”  
Nina stands to go over and hug Steve even tighter than when he arrived at home. She kisses his cheek and cups it so she can get a good look into his eyes. “I can tell, you know. You have a new sparkle in there.”  
Steve smiles sheepishly. “I feel like I have a purpose, mom.”  
“And don’t ever let anyone take that from you.”  
Nina goes in for another hug when Robert’s footsteps echo through the foyer hall. “Nina, I’m home!” He comes in to see Steve and automatically changes his demeanor from pleasant mate to pissed off father. “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be coddling that pathetic mate of yours?”  
“Robert, don’t you talk to our son like that!”  
“No son of mine would be mated to a male omega.”  
Steve huffs and stands up to leave. Nina blocks his path. “He didn’t choose this!”  
“Then he should have the bond severed!”  
“You know he can’t do that.”  
In the midst of the bickering, Steve suddenly gets a sharp pain on his parietal lobe. He grabs the side of his head and winces. His parents don’t stop to notice. He doesn’t think much of it until his mating spot starts burning. He gets a rush of endorphins, and his entire body suddenly feels turned on. He audibly gasps and loses his footing.  
“Steve? Honey, what’s wrong,” his mom says; suddenly concerned with her son and not her impossible husband.  
“I have to go,” Steve bites out before glaring at his dad and trying harder to break through his mom’s barrier.  
“To run off to your whore?”  
Steve goes nose to nose with Robert. He’s dizzy and his vision is blurred, but he’s not going to let that comment slip. Steve kicks his father in the shin and bolts for his car. Ignoring whatever his father is screaming at him. He can hear his mom begging for him to come back, but he doesn’t fully comprehend it. His omega needs him. He’s not even sure it’s safe to drive at this point. He feels like he got a shot of adrenaline that set off every fragment of testosterone in his body. He gasps as another pain shoots down the side of his head, and presses the pedal down harder. Speeding off to Bucky..  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Yahtzee!” Sam shouts gleefully as he collects the dice to put back in the cup.  
“I swear you’re cheating,” Nat jokes.  
Bucky collects the dice in the cup for his turn. He rolls them around very dramatically with a smirk on his face. “Read ‘em and weep, Sam,” he says as he flings the dice onto the playing mat. A pathetic roll pans out. Bucky hangs his head.  
“I’m really quaking in my boots there, Buck,” Sam chuckles as Nat smacks his knee before taking her turn.  
Nat places her hand over the plastic up and shakes it around like she’s making a martini. She winks before letting the dice fly. As she shouts in victory, Bucky grabs his temples and gasps for air. His eyes squeeze shut and he winces.  
“It’s just a game, Bucky…”  
“No! No…ah,” he exclaims as his head gets another sting.  
Nat, suddenly very concerned, crawls over the Yahtzee mat to get eye level with him. She pulls open his eye lid to check his pupils and inspects his breathing. He winces gain and shoves her out of his face. “What’s happening?”  
“I don’t know!”  
“Should I call 911?” Sam asks, ready to bolt and grab his phone.  
“NO! I don’t want to go to a hospital.”  
“What if you’re having an aneurysm or something,” Nat replies.  
“I’ll take that over a bunch of alphas smelling me,” Bucky barely gets out before he gives a small scream.  
“Well we have to do something!”  
Bucky starts rocking back and forth while Nat just rambles about how bad the situation is. She goes to cradle his head in her neck like she did before, but he turns away. “Gah, you smell awful!”  
Sam and Nat look at him confused. “What do you mean,” Sam inquires.  
“It’s like a pile of garbage was thrown in my face. Not helping!” Bucky says as he starts pulling his hair like it’s going to help his headache.  
“Oh no…”  
Sam has just figured it out when a very forceful knock raps at the front door. He opens it to find an out of breath, sweaty Steve Rogers.  
“Where is he,” Steve demands, very distressed.  
“What’s going on here,” Nat says as she leaves Bucky to come to the door.  
“Where’s Bucky,” Steve asks again; bracing his hand on the doorframe for support.  
“Steve?”  
Bucky looks up weakly from his spot on the floor. He notices the ice pick in his head turning into more of a dull mallet at the sight (and smell) of him.  
“Oh god…” Nat says, almost involuntarily. She pushes Steve out of the doorway and onto the driveway with her Alpha strength.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
“You can’t be here.”  
“I don’t even know why I’m here! I was driving around after I had a fight with my parents, and then I felt this signal in my head. Like a beacon. And I ended up at Bucky’s. What’s going on?!”  
“You’re in heat. Well, actually Bucky is.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
Steve huffs, bends over, and puts his hands on his knees. His breathing becomes panicky, and he shakes his head. “No, no, no. He can’t be!”  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“I can’t be!” Bucky shouts  
Bucky scrambles off of the floor and runs to his bathroom. He’s dizzy all of a sudden, and throws up almost immediately when he reaches the toilet. His vision is blurry, and his headache comes back.  
“Breathe, dude,” Sam chides as he rubs Bucky’s back.  
“I’ve never had a heat!”  
“You’ve never been claimed before either, Buck,” Sam says quietly.  
Bucky finishes puking and lays his head on the toilet seat.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“I need you to focus, Steve.”  
“I can’t. Everything is blurry!”  
“Boo hoo. I need you to get it together and actually act like an alpha! Your omega is sick in there. He needs you calm and controlled, got it?”  
Steve pauses his labored breathing and looks up at her from his hunched over position. “Man, I heard you were a bossy chick. But damn.”  
Nat flips her hair and smirks proudly. “Glad to see my reputation is holding up.” Nat then slaps him in the face. “Ow,” Steve says very dramatically as he holds his cheek.  
“That’s for claiming my best friend.”  
“Not like I had a choice!”  
“Don’t care.”  
“You know him, Nat. What do I do?”  
“Stay with him. Try to satiate him without going too far. He won’t recover from this if he thinks he lost his virginity unwillingly. And if I find out he did… you’re dead.”  
“I actually believe you.”  
“What do I do, Sam?”  
“I don’t have to deal with this, so I don’t really know. I wish I did, Buck.”  
Bucky groans and dry heaves into the toilet again. “Go get Steve.”  
“He wants you,” Sam yells out the door to Nat and Steve.  
“Remember what I said. Even when your alpha instincts overrun you… okay? Please.”  
Steve can only nod. He swallows thickly and shakes his head out like he’s revving up for a championship game. He gives a small growl before he charges into the house. Nat and Sam give each other a concerned look before reluctantly leaving their best friend with his new alpha.  
Steve follows Bucky’s scent into the bathroom. Finding Bucky in near agony on the floor, he crouches down to brush his hair back. Quickly discovering what a bad idea that was when his entire body sets on fire from touching any part of him. Bucky looks up in terror when he sees Steve’s eyes go dark.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
“How do I know that? Look at you!”  
“In all fairness, you’re the one causing me to react like this.”  
“Screw you,” Bucky replies before huddling in a ball again.  
Steve plops all the way on the floor and sits himself up on the bathtub wall. He makes sure to keep his distance from any part of Bucky’s skin. His fingers twitch as he watches Bucky involuntarily writhing. Steve can only just imagine the slick that’s probably layering his boxers by this point. He finds himself salivating and smacks himself in the face. Nat told him to get it together. And she’s right. But man, seeing his omega like this…  
“Steve.”  
The words snap Steve right out of his trance. He’s ready to pounce at whatever Bucky needs.  
“You don’t have to stay here.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“You really don’t.”  
“And you really don’t understand heats, do you?”  
“Oh what, you’re an expert,” Bucky snidely replies before a bout of nausea and dizziness hits him again. Steve winces at the pain that goes into the side of his head while Bucky throws up again.  
Bucky slams his face into the porcelain god that he’s praying to. Steve drags himself over to him and begins to rub his back. He shushes him like an infant, almost pausing because he’s not sure where this side of him is coming from. He holds Bucky’s hair back into a pseudo-ponytail as he pukes again.  
“Bucky… I’m not going to do anything you don’t wanna do. We hardly know each other, and I’m pretty sure you still kinda hate me. But you have to let me help you through this. I’m not gonna let some wild pack of alphas find your scent and…” Steve trails off. He can’t even utter the words of what they would do to him.  
The omega turns himself around to face his alpha. He’s trembling and terrified. Steve still has that possessive, dangerous air around him. But he can see he’s just as scared as Bucky is. He’s just trying to keep it together.  
“You wanna talk about what happened earlier?”  
“Regarding what?”  
“I can smell it on you, Steve. Something happened before you even sensed me.”  
“It’s nothing… just my dad.”  
“He found out didn’t he?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m sorry… this is my fault.”  
Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. He looks him straight in the eyes and says, “Don’t you dare say that. My family’s always been a mess, and you didn’t do anything to cause it.”  
“But I’m the reason he’s mad at you.”  
“I don’t care.”  
Simultaneously, Bucky and Steve grab their heads and tucked their chins to their chest. They both moan as pangs of sharp pain rattle them to their core. Their claim marks burn like a ring of fire. Their faces nearly touching, Bucky sticks his nose on Steve’s scent mark. He rolls his body against his chest and wavers out a breath at how intoxicated he feels.  
“Bucky, Bucky…” Steve whispers as he gently pushes Bucky off of him. “I can’t let you do this. It will go somewhere it shouldn’t, and I don’t think I’ll be able to stop it.”  
“Then what do we do?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Steve puts his head in his hands while Bucky lays down on the floor again; both completely confused and defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...


	4. Anticipation and Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one! Nursing school is crazy, guys.

3:20pm  
Steve paces back and forth. The shadow of his steps crosses under the bathroom door every ten seconds, by Bucky’s count. Each time, the steps seem louder and more prominent. They make Bucky’s skin crawl as the volume of the shoes on the hardwood plagues his ear drums. Every single time it’s like his whole body flinches. He just wants peace and quiet. Bucky covers his ears and rocks back and forth.  
3:47pm  
The living room is quiet. And smells the least like Bucky. Steve considered playing the piano earlier, but that was a huge mistake when he walked into a cloud of omega, and his canines automatically started to bare themselves. Steve plops on the chair next to the glass side table and picks up the magazine sitting there. “Home and Garden” is not exactly Steve’s idea of reading material, but at least there won’t be anything triggering in there. He flips through the pages, attempting to admire the expose on different types of crown molding.  
4:16pm  
Steve looks around the kitchen for something to eat. He’s puckish; he’s not used to not eating his afternoon snack of pretzels and peanut butter. He finds some Doritos opened in the pantry; that’ll do. He stares out the sliding glass door into the backyard, laughing to himself at the dogs chasing each other and yipping.  
He gets distracted by a blue and purple glass vase sitting on the center of the dining table. It’s hourglass shaped, and the colors blend into each other like a watercolor painting. The glass is just thin enough that you can see the light shin through it. Steve picks it up to inspect the different parts and admire the artistry. That’s when Bucky moans so loud it makes Steve grip the vase tightly with his hands, the force building from his pain radiating from Bucky’s conscience. As Steve squeezes his eyes shut in an effort to make it stop, the vase gets crushed and shatters into pieces on the floor.  
“Steve…” Bucky calls out. “What was that?”  
“Nothing,” Steve barely gets out. He immediately goes to find a broom. “It’s nothing.”  
Bucky sighs and moans again before throwing up one more time. Steve flinches at the headache building from his mate’s suffering.  
4:25pm  
Just as Steve gets to the last pile of glass to rid of, he hears the doorbell ring. He shouts to Bucky that he’ll get it. He’s worried about what he’s going to find with an omega in heat within smelling distance, so he takes serious caution before opening the door a crack to see who it is.  
As he peers through, he finds Nat holding a basket of something. He’s perplexed, but lets his guard down knowing it’s not a stranger or an omega ring leader. She holds it out and keeps her gaze on the ground.  
“Here. Take it.”  
“What is it?”  
“Stuff to help you get through to Bucky.”  
“Do you maybe wanna give it to him yourself?”  
“I can’t go any further than this. I could barely control myself earlier.”  
“Oh…”  
“Steve. Just calm down and be an alpha. You were born for this. Literally.”  
“Doesn’t feel like it.”  
“When he’s feeling up to it, try the one wrapped in black tissue paper. It might jog your instincts,” Nat says with a wink before leaving the basket in Steve’s shaky hand and hurrying off.”  
4:41pm  
“STEVE!” Bucky yells from the bedroom.  
Steve winces at the sound. He wants so desperately to answer his calls, but he’s terrified of it going awry all over again.

**FLASHBACK TO: 2:15pm**

“Steve! Steve get in here!” Bucky shouts.  
He’s cold and clammy, but on the inside, it’s like a fire has been lit on the end of every one of his nerves. The need to be mated so strong that he is already on his fourth erection since his heat catalyzed three hours ago. He sticks his fingers in his entrance, begging to himself for relief of any kind. But to no avail.  
Steve storms in, completely lost and horrified at the scene before him. “What can I do, tell me what to do!” He frantically looks around the room for any sign of how to help Bucky. Nothing.  
“I need… ugh god dammit! Why is this happening?!” Bucky shouts again as he bangs his fist into the wall, leaving a small dent in the dry wall. He growls from pure frustration.  
“Bucky,” Steve says calmly, trying to ground him. “Just tell me.”  
“Scent me.”  
Steve nods, extremely serious. It’s the first time Bucky has asked for anything omega-related, and he doesn’t want to mess it up. He kneels in front of him, feeling like a father trying to put a band-aid on after his kid’s bicycle crashed. Bucky’s eyes are so innocent and scared that he can’t help but feel like he’s parenting him for the moment. He puts his arms around him and pulls him close. He strokes his hair while he lets Bucky bury his face in his claim mark. He can feel Bucky’s breathing calming.  
When he feels it’s okay, Steve pulls back so he can stick his nose on Bucky’s claim mark. The smell of citrus and clean sheets completely overwhelms him. The trace of honeysuckle (or lilac maybe?) sprinkles over it like a radiant sun beam. It intoxicates Steve, and he can feel his member getting hard at even that slight contact. He can’t make himself pull away. He wants to be closer and closer to Bucky and let his atmosphere surround him.  
Steve’s voice gets lower, and he feels a growl emanate from his lungs up into the back of his throat. Territorial and guttural. It vibrates through his chest to the point where Bucky can feel it from their close contact. He slightly lifts his head up to find Steve’s eyes getting dark and foreboding. “Steve…” Bucky says softly, cautiously.  
Just as he’s about to try and snap him back to reality, Steve loses control and open his mouth to reveal his alpha canines. They’re glistening with saliva, and Bucky can see his gaze is fixated on his claim mark. He barely has even one second to push Steve’s face aside so that is teeth land on the top of his shoulder rather than his neck. Bucky hisses at the contact, the bite marks burning him. He rips Steve off of him, and shoves Steve into the side of the bathtub so he can run into the other room.  
It takes him a minute, but Steve finally comes-to and rubs the back of his head. He doesn’t hardly remember anything that just happened in the last few minutes. When he sees blood on the floor, and no Bucky, he’s instantly in protect mode. He goes into the main area to find Bucky holding a frying pan up, ready to strike. Steve sighs in relief and relaxes to see him okay.  
“You’ve seen Tangled too many times.”  
Bucky tilts his head to the side, and then looks up at the pan. He immediately puts it down to his side when he figures out Steve doesn’t feel the insane fear and tension that he does. In fact, he seems almost too normal. He’s making quips. But when Steve comes towards him, he raises the pan a little higher in case he needs to act fast. He doesn’t fully trust whatever’s happening.  
“I’m gonna need you to fill me in. Because clearly I’m not on the right page here,” Steve says.  
Bucky doesn’t say anything. He pulls down the top of his shirt to reveal the two bite marks. Like a vampire bite. They’re still somewhat bleeding, and staining his shirt. Steve’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open. He puts his hand up to his teeth and feels around; trying to remember how this happened. Slowly but surely, flashes of his subconscious taking over haunt him. In almost a whisper he says, “I --- I’m so sorry, Bucky. I didn’t…”  
“Yeah, I know you didn’t mean to. Probably shouldn’t have asked you to scent me.”  
“You just smell so…” Steve trails off as he remembers that high feeling it gave him to be so close to Bucky. His eyes get dark again, but before he can lose himself, Bucky slams the frying pan onto the counter.  
“Hey! Get it together.”  
“I should leave.”  
“You can’t leave. But you can get me a washcloth to clean this and then go watch TV or something while I handle myself. ‘Cause clearly you can’t yet.”  
Steve nods and pivots to get the cleaning supplies for his small wound. He’s sheepish the entire time. He’s not used to feeling like the vulnerable one in a situation, but that’s exactly how he is reacting. Like being scolded by his father, but he actually cares.  
He comes back with the stuff and hands it off to Bucky. The omega reaches for it, keeping the pan in front of him for defense, and then scoots past Steve to go to his bedroom. He locks the door and hopes Steve will just leave him alone for the time being.

**PRESENT TIME**  
4:41pm  
“STEVE!” Bucky yells from the bedroom.  
Steve winces at the sound. He wants so desperately to answer his calls, but he’s terrified of it going awry all over again. He comes up to the door and lays his forehead on the wood paneling, his hand splayed out like he’s trying to reach Bucky.  
“Try your fingers. See if you can trigger your orgasm.”  
“Don’t you think I did that already?” Bucky snaps. He huffs in frustration.  
At a complete loss, Steve goes over to the basket Nat dropped off. He finds a Rubix cube, a Jenga game, some DVDs; nothing for this particular situation. Then he picks up one of the items wrapped in black tissue paper and rolls it out until the item is left in his palm. It’s a small bullet-looking thing with a remote. Steve presses the button, and unintentionally tosses the bullet in the air when it starts vibrating. It bounces back and forth in his hands a couple of times before he finally grabs hold again. He fumbles around trying to get it to turn off. He has to go through ten different vibrate patterns before he reaches his goal.  
Steve goes back over to the bedroom door. He knocks on it. “Bucky?”  
No answer. Steve cracks it open. “Hey, Bucky.” Still nothing.  
Steve comes in and finds Bucky curled in the fetal position on the mattress. Sweat is pouring down his face and his entire body is shaking. Steve sets the bullet-thing next to him. “Nat left this for you. Use it.” He covers his nose and tries to duck out as fast as possible. But Bucky’s voice forces him to stop right before he reaches the threshold.  
“Is that an order, alpha?”  
Steve slowly closes his eyes and gives a small sigh. This heat is bringing out everything he’s been avoiding about being an alpha. Especially the omega thinking he’s in control. Steve is a good guy, not a masochist. He replies, “You know it’s not. But please. Try it.”  
Just before Steve shuts the door, he hears a faint vibration coming from across the room. He has to leave before he witnesses anything else. He knows he can’t keep his actions at bay if he sees Bucky pleasuring himself like that.  
“Come on!” Bucky exclaims as he slams the vibrating bullet repeatedly against the mattress, trying to beat it into submission. “Why. Won’t. You. Work?!”  
Bucky growls, throws the bullet against the wall, and allows his body to fall completely backwards until he’s laying flat and staring at the ceiling. Somehow, the off-white, popcorn texture is taunting him. It gets him more aggravated, so he rolls onto his side where there’s nothing to look at but his desktop and the carpet. He closes his eyes and tries to meditate the angst out of him, but it’s no use. All he can see is his failed attempts to orgasm.  
Out of options, Bucky fumbles around trying to find his cell phone. He finally smacks the edge of it with his palm when he reaches out toward the nightstand. He dials the only number he can think of that can help him in this situation.  
“What’s up, mate?”  
“How do I get through heats?”  
“Wow, no hello?”  
“Thor, I’m serious. I’m trapped in my bedroom and—”  
“—Hold up. Where’s Steve?”  
“In the living room. He tried to bite me.”  
“He’s supposed to bite you. You do realize that’s how this works right?”  
“Well, not right now it’s not.”  
“Okay, fine then. So you’re just going to masturbate your way through it, then?”  
“Please don’t use that phrasing.”  
Thor chuckles. “Can’t believe I’m talking a blushing, virgin omega through his first heat.”  
“I’m not blushing!”  
“Yes you are.”  
Bucky goes silent and gets a sheepish expression. “Just… how do I use this vibrating pod looking thing?”  
“Stick it up there and press start.”  
“I did. No use.”  
“Did you get the cock rings?”  
“I don’t know! Steve’s the one who brought me this thing.”  
“Then why don’t you go out there and see what else he’s got.”  
“Too dangerous.”  
Bucky swears he can hear the face palm coming from Thor’s end at that statement.  
“He’s your claimer, not an assassin, Bucky.”  
“I know that.”  
“Do you?”  
Bucky goes silent again. He stares at the little rainbow cube bouncing around his desktop. He wants the answers to all his problems to pop up on one of the four sides, but he knows that’s useless. Nothing can save him from this.  
“Let’s say I go out there. And find a toy. And get past my salivating alpha. Then what?”  
“Think of your one true desire, and let it roll, my friend,” Thor replies before hanging up. He’s not going to give Bucky any more chances to stall. He smiles to himself as he throws his phone across the bed before heading out to football practice.  
Bucky cracks the bedroom door open. He peers through it, making sure Steve isn’t right on the other side. When he sees the coast is clear, he inches out like a shadow, and plasters himself to the wall like an FBI agent. When he round the corner, he doesn’t find what he was expecting. Steve is rifling through the basket that Nat sent. He’s holding up some of the toys and surveying them like he’s conducting a science experiment. He turns one on, touches it to his skin, and nearly flies off the couch at the contact. Bucky actually finds it really sweet that he’s trying so hard to understand this just as much as Bucky is. He can’t help but chuckle at Steve’s actions, which ultimately blows his cover. Steve’s head snaps up, he tosses the vibrating cylinder onto the floor to pretend he never had it, and rubs the back of his neck feverishly.  
“I-I—I was just bored. Thought I’d kill some time by…”  
“…by doing exactly what I’ve been doing for the last hour?”  
“You can’t use these either, can you?”  
“Nope.”  
Steve gives a small huff and relaxes a bit. Bucky starts into the living room, but Steve puts his hand up. “You should probably stay there.”  
Bucky takes one step back. “Right…”  
The two just stand there, not speaking, and awkwardly look up from time to time. They immediately avert their gazes anytime it happens. Steve swears the clock hasn’t even moved when he hears a key go into the front door lock. Bucky’s eyes blow wide, and before he can do anything, him mom walks in the door with her usual cheery smile. She doesn’t even notice her son’s guest when she blurts out, “Bucky, dear, I got you some alfredo for dinner. I hope that’s ok---oh. Oh! So sorry, where are my manners?”  
Bucky’s mom, Debra, rushes to put down her groceries and shake Steve’s hand. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Debra.”  
“Steve. Steve Rogers, ma’am.”  
“Well, pleasure. Are you staying for dinner?”  
“Uh, well, I probably shouldn’t, I mean—”  
“—it’s a school night, Ma.”  
“What? Kids don’t eat on school nights? It’s perfectly fine! I’ll just fix extras.”  
Bucky holds his breath as his mom bends down the grab the groceries. He’s hoping she’s too distracted to notice the contents on the table.  
He is so incredibly wrong.  
“Bucky… can I talk to you in the kitchen?”  
Bucky slowly closes his eyes and sighs on the inside. He nods and follows her in. Steve stays back, trying his best not to intrude.  
“Honey… who is Steve?”  
“Just a friend from school.”  
“Buck…”  
“What? He is!”  
“And you two are playing Monopoly in there with that…” Debra takes a gulp of air. “Stuff?”  
“Actually, it was Yahtzee. But—”  
“—Don’t be funny right now, Bucky. I’m not as foolish as I may seem. Now tell me the truth… did you get claimed?” Debra asks, with sadness filling her eyes at her only son’s innocence being torn away right in front of her eyes.  
Bucky looks down at the ground, like he’s ashamed. “Yes.”  
Debra takes her index finger and lifts his chin up so his gaze is forced to meet hers. “You did nothing wrong, you hear me?”  
Bucky nods. “I know.”  
“Do I need to call authorities to get rid of him?”  
“No, Ma. He’s fine. He’s only trying to help. I’m not really sure how yet, or like anything about him, but he’s not a threat.”  
Debra tries to smile. She’s so proud of how brave he’s being. “Okay then.”  
Wordlessly, she walks back in the living room. “Steven?”  
“Yes, ma’am?”  
“Bucky’s father can’t handle another alpha’s scent in here. Especially an alpha with a claimed mate in heat.”  
“Oh, I don’t um—”  
“You don’t have to be shy with me, son. We betas can handle the science of the world, even if we don’t participate in it. Now, I need you to take Bucky somewhere safe, you got it?”  
Steve nods.  
“Is your house an option?”  
“Not at current moment,” Steve says as he flashes a begrudged gaze to Bucky before looking at the ground. “I also have an alpha father who doesn’t deal well with certain pheromones being around.”  
“Bigot, huh? Figures. Knotheads are all the same. No offense to your father, dear.”  
“None taken. I agree.”  
“Well then where can we go?” Bucky chimes in. “It’s not like we can crash Sam’s place for the whole weekend. And I don’t know any other betas that well.”  
“Bruce is one. But he’s got like seven siblings or something, so that’s a no.”  
All three of them stand and think. Nobody coming up with anything. Debra starts tidying up the table contents while Steve and Bucky try to keep their distance.  
“Wait! What day is it?”  
“The 18th. Why?” Bucky asks.  
“The cabin. We can go to my family’s cabin! It’s only about an hour drive. Super remote. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it.”  
“That sounds like a good place to ride this out, Bucky,” Debra says.  
“Ma, can you please go to the kitchen or something? I love you, but your blasé take on this whole thing is really starting to freak me out,” Bucky says, not missing Steve’s smirk at Bucky’s insecurity.  
“Sure, honey.”  
With Debra gone, Bucky can speak a little more freely. “So, this cabin. You sure your dad won’t find us?”  
“Nope. He’s at some benefit. I was suppose to be going with them, but, well…”  
“Let’s go, then,” Bucky hurries to start packing a small duffle. “I’ll bring you some clothes, too.”  
“Thanks.”  
Bucky gives a small smile before rushing around like a tornado. His mom is all up in their business, his dad will be home soon, and his hormones can only hold off so long before he’s back in the throws of agony. They need to get out of here.  
Bucky packs his bag feverishly. He throws random shirts and shorts in. He barely remembers his toothbrush and underwear. He stares at the poorly used vibrating bullet, and with a sigh, shoves it in the bag.  
He leaves his room, and joins Steve at the front door. He doesn’t miss how Steve is twirling his keyring around his fingers (which are trembling). Steve gives a small smile of reassurance, but Bucky knows he’s scared as hell. Bucky really misinterpreted the star baseball player. He looks like a boy scout being left at away camp for the first time; not the confident, drunken beer pong player he first set his eyes on.  
Once they’re outside, Steve pauses before they get in the car. He put his palm on the roof, the keys making a clanking sound. He squints from the sunlight in his eyes as he looks to Bucky.  
“How are we going to do this?”  
“What if I sit in the back? Then you can’t reach me.”  
“I’m still afraid your scent might make me drive off the road.”  
Bucky takes his hand off of the door handle that he was about to pull. He looks over Steve’s head to the lamp post on the street, as if it’s going to give him answers. He keeps staring as his gaze begins to drift to the trees, and then to the mailbox, and then to his shoes. That’s when the wind blows, and he gets a whiff of that bourbon intoxication that he has quickly grown to love so much. And he gets an idea.  
“Stay right there,” Bucky says as he cautiously moves from the passenger side of the car to invading Steve’s space.  
“What are you—”  
“Shush,” Bucky says quietly before he takes Steve’s shoulders and pivots him until they face one another.  
Taking a deep breath that quivers at the very end of it, Bucky presses himself right up against Steve’s shirt. He closes his eyes and pulls Steve’s head to his scent mark. Steve’s own breath hitches as he breathes in the bright, citrus smell that he so adores. He has no control of himself. His teeth bare as he growls and, with a sudden movement, wraps his arms around Bucky to keep him as close as possible. Bucky moans at the contact and slightly grinds against his hip. When he feels Steve’s canines seeking out, he swiftly moves his lips to be at his shoulder.  
“Go ahead.”  
“No… no, I can’t.”  
“Steve.”  
Steve finds the strength to lift his head at the sound of Bucky’s firm voice and blue eyes meet each other. He nods his head and digs into Bucky’s shoulder.  
A kaleidoscope of color revolves in Steve’s head. His muscles, bones, and nerve endings have all gone limp and numb. He swears he doesn’t know how many seconds are passing. All he knows is he’s enveloped in his omega. That cotton and orange smell burns through his entire being. The sound of his voice echoing in his ears when there’s nobody speaking. He’s an alpha. He wants to claim. He wants to…  
Bucky yelps at the contact and grips Steve’s shoulders so tight he’s sure that his fingers left an imprint. He starts kicking his foot and slaps Steve’s side to get him to stop.  
“Okay, that’s enough.”  
Steve is still in a haze. He can hear Bucky, but it’s not truly registering. He lets go with his teeth, but he wants more. He starts moving closer to Bucky’s scent mark, following the trail of honeysuckle. Then Bucky’s voice gets louder, and he feels a foot stepping on his. That’s when his conscious gets back to reality, and he realizes he’s causing Bucky distress. Steve blinks a few times before he speaks.  
“So—s—sorry,” he eeks out.  
“It’s fine. I didn’t realize that was going to be so intense for you.”  
“Did you feel anything?”  
“It’s not important,” Bucky says with his head down. “You satiated enough to leave?”  
Steve gulps in some air and nods feverishly. He’s not convinced he is, but they have no choice.  
“Back seat's still a good idea.”  
Bucky tilts his head down in understanding before sliding in like a child being driven to preschool.  
When they arrive, Steve maneuvers the key slowly downwards to turn off the ignition. He lifts his foot off the pedal like it’s made of lead, and lays his forehead on the steering wheel. He exhales more deeply than ever before in his life.  
“Steve?” Bucky says weakly from the backseat.  
Steve snaps up like he forgot he wasn’t alone. “Sorry. Uh… let’s go inside. It’s getting kind cold out.”  
“You sure you’re okay?”  
Steve pauses again. He nods his head unconvincingly and says, “Yeah.”  
Bucky grabs their bags since Steve totally forgot and went straight for the front door. He follows behind, but not too close. He doesn’t want the wind to provoke his scent to go straight to Steve’s nostrils. He doesn’t know how long their temporary fix is going to last.  
The inside is breathtaking. A tall, brick fireplace spans half of the large living room wall. All of the furniture is lined with tribal-print blankets. The rugs are so soft that Bucky resists the urge to reach down and feel the silky bliss for himself. It’s not until after he’s marveled at the décor that he sees the giant panel of windows that look out onto a mountain scape. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he’s walked into a fairytale.  
Not realizing his mouth is agape, he is startled when Steve says, “You okay?”  
“I didn’t realize you were this…”  
“Loaded?”  
“I was going to say well-off, but.”  
“I guess it is pretty nice,” Steve adds, taking a second to admire the surroundings; attempting to view it through Bucky’s fresh lens. He walks over to the window and presses his palm onto the lightly frosted glass. Bucky stays back a bit and admires the alpha takin in the scenery. He looks...beautiful. And something clicks in Bucky. Unexpected, and almost like a freight train. Rather than ponder it further, he gives in, and acts upon it. Bucky sets the bags down gently and comes up behind Steve to admire the lightly dusted mountain caps. He presses his chest up against Steve’s back and rests his chin on his shoulder. He kisses in between his throat and his shoulder, causing a shudder to run down Steve.  
“Bucky, what are you…”  
“I thought it might make you feel better,” Bucky says as he rubs Steve’s shoulders before sliding his hands down his sides until they rest on his hips. He kisses the side of his head.  
“You’re the one in heat.”  
“We’re both in heat. And you know it.”  
Steve gives into the touch, his breath getting so warm that the frost on the windows is turning into condensation. His palm slides down slightly and leaves his fingers tracings in a trail down to the next pane.  
“What about not wanting to mate? You said you didn’t want to. We came here so you could be safe!”  
“We came here so my mom wouldn’t hear her only son going into his first heat and stink up the whole house.”  
“And for you to be safe!” Steve exclaims as he turns around and pins Bucky’s hands back to his sides. His nostrils flare as his scent envelops him. Their quick fix is wearing off, and Steve needs to handle the situation. “Giving in to our urges is going to end in you being extremely upset come three days from now.”  
Bucky, with his hands still locked down by Steve’s, leans forward and kisses him. It’s quick, and soft, and innocent. Steve is unconsciously holding his breath.  
“Wha---”  
“I don’t know if this is my hormones, or if this is me. And I seriously have no idea what I’m doing. But when you claimed me, the star baseball player who drinks too much and hits on all the ladies, I didn’t know how my life could have ended up here. I was devastated. I thought to myself, how can mister popular who smells of bourbon and essential oils change my world so suddenly. What did I do to deserve this?”  
“Bucky…” Steve whispers out, feeling saddened.  
Bucky gets his left hand free and puts a finger over Steve’s lips. He gives a small smile before continuing. “But today… how you’ve spent your entire time helping me when you’re in your own personal crisis…. I didn’t know a male omega could ever be the recipient of such respect and dignity. Of someone who, without even knowing me hardly, would put their alpha away to care for me in my most vulnerable moment.” He interlocks their fingers with the hands that are still on top of each other. He embraces him, and buries his face in the crook of his neck. With a now muffled tone he says, “So that is why I have changed my mind. I want you to mate me. And I want it to be tonight.”


	5. Give Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! Nursing school is crazy guys...

“Bucky, I don’t know,” Steve says. His head bows and he looks to the floor, completely unreadable.   
Bucky doesn’t move. He keeps their fingers locked together and lets the room take a pause. He studies Steve’s face feverishly, but can’t figure out what he’s feeling. Then it hits him. What if Steve has never been attracted to him. What if Steve really is crazy for girls. And this is his worst nightmare.   
“If I’m…” Bucky starts before he nervously clears his throat. “If I’m not what you want. You can tell me. I know you didn’t choose this.”  
Steve slowly raises his gaze to meet Bucky’s. He can see a thin film of liquid forming in Bucky’s eyes. That’s when Steve realizes that he’s made his omega feel undesirable. And it drives a dagger through his heart. Instead of words, he uses the leverage from their grasp to pull Bucky in and kiss him hard. Their mouths, only slightly uncoordinated from the newness of their relationship, move in tandem. Bucky lets out an involuntary shudder at the feeling of Steve’s warm breath on his skin, radiating across his cheekbone.   
Steve takes his free hand and puts it on the back of Bucky’s head so he can pull him closer. He threads his digits through the dark brown locks. Bucky undoes their fingers to grip Steve’s waist and pull him close enough so that the denim of Steve’s jeans is rubbing up against his own. Steve growls as Bucky gently lifts the edge of Steve’s sweater up, letting his fingertips trace his hip bone like it’s a piece of marble.   
“Bedroom. Now.”  
Bucky’s blue eyes start to sparkle at that remark, and he nods his head with a smile before Steve takes his hand and leads him down the hallway. Bucky almost wants to stop and admire the snowy mountainous views more, or inspect the thousands of dollars worth of paintings. But Steve isn’t going to have that, and he knows it.   
Steve doesn’t bother closing the door behind them when they get to the bedroom. Nobody is going to come in. He starts lighting the bedside candles. He checks the scents his mom has chosen for the month; pine and cinnamon clove. He can work with that. As he feverishly tries to find a lighter to set the mood, Bucky surveys the atmosphere.   
The entire headboard of the bed is gold-plated. Or one of those things that looks like gold but isn’t actually. Bucky can’t tell the difference. He admires the way it arches up in the middle to look like a royal chamber bed. The borders that line it going all the way down are also gold, but rather than the solid sheet look, they have leaves carved into them all the way down. Bucky drags his hand along one of them to feel the lifelike edges, and continues to drag his fingers in a pattern until he reaches the dark purple, silk sheets. He splays his palm against the fabric, letting it melt into his skin and envelop him in smoothness. He leaves his hand there long enough for the once cooler surface to warm against his body temperature. He gives a small smile at the feeling while he watches Steve rush around to make everything look as he wants.   
While completely ignorant to Bucky’s awe, Steve goes into the bathroom and quickly wipes down the counters and shakes out the rug. He then pivots to the closet where he ensures the clothes are all hanging nicely before closing the door so they have more space. He takes a deep breath, looks around the room (not even noticing Bucky staring at him) and looks incredibly satisfied with his rapid handywork.   
“Sorry it looks so matronly in here. I thought it would still be better than my room with Astros trading cards and sports illustrated posters.”  
“It’s perfect,” Bucky says with a snicker, but without looking up from watching his palm on the sheets still.  
Steve lets out a staggered breath before he lets himself crawl onto the edge of the mattress. He kicks his shoes off as he goes to lift Bucky’s chin up until their eyes meet. “You’re absolutely sure? Because I don’t know what I’m like with all this. I may not be able to stop without hurting you.”  
Bucky leans over to kiss him. “I’ve been driving you insane for hours now. Your eyes are red from my scent bombarding you.” Steve instinctively rubs his eyes to try and get them to wake up a little more. Bucky stop his action and gently pulls his hands back down to his sides. “And you’re still yourself. I think you’ve officially escaped knothead status, don’t you?”  
“I’m not sure of anything anymore.”  
“Join the club,” Bucky says as he crawls on all fours across the king size bed to truly meet Steve. He kisses him, and holds the kiss while he slides his sweater off of his body. He drags his nails down Steve’s extremely toned shoulder blades. The skin to skin contact makes Steve’s chest rumble as he fights the urge to slam Bucky down onto the mattress and take him without any thought. As they keep letting their tongues explore each other’s mouths, Steve drags his fingers underneath the hem of Bucky’s long sleeve t-shirt. He pulls it up half way, breaks off their kiss, and moves to lick a strip from Bucky’s pubic bone up to the top of his navel. He then kisses in a straight line up to Bucky’s neck, slowly inching the fabric of his shirt up to meet to the point that his lips have jumped to. Bucky’s head lulls to the side in pure relaxation. Out of pure instinct, he raises his arms up and lets his eyes close as the shirt is expelled from his body. Steve, ever so sweetly, pushes his chest down so that he can hover over his omega and watch him squirm.   
Steve lifts himself up enough to tear off his own shirt. Bucky opens his eyes enough to admire his strong abdominal muscles that contract with each heavy breath he takes. He gives a small smile at knowing this man is about to have his way with him. Pretty much the only perk to being an omega, Bucky thinks. They catch each other’s gaze when Bucky looks up to Steve’s now darkening eyes. They’re more slate gray than blue; Bucky knows what that means. He’s about to lose part of Steve.   
“Steve…hey.”  
“What?”  
“You can stay with me, okay? You’re strong enough.”  
Bucky puts his hand up to Steve’s face and slides him thumb back and forth, slowly, over his cheekbone. Steve exhales a very shaky breath and lets his eyes flutter in response.   
“I wouldn’t have that much faith in me.”  
Bucky’s eyes get sad at that statement. Steve is petrified, and he’s starting to show it. He’s spent all this time being the protector, and now, even in Bucky’s most vulnerable moment, Bucky wants to shield him from the evils of this world. That’s when he grabs Steve behind the neck and pulls him to kiss him. Bucky has never felt lips so smooth; ones that perfectly match the curvature of his own. They fight for dominance before Steve lets his tongue dart far enough into Bucky’s mouth to lick his teeth and find Bucky’s tongue to battle with. As their kiss deepens, Bucky’s fingers push further into Steve’s neck that he’s sure he’s leaving marks and bruises on him. At the tightening of his grip, Steve rolls his hips forward onto Bucky’s pelvis. Bucky lets out a moan.   
Steve moves to kissing a line from Bucky’s bottom lip, to his chin, to right underneath where he can feel Bucky’s heartbeat next to his jugular. He stops there and feels Bucky’s pulse bounding against his lips. He inhales so deeply he’s sure he will pass out from the explosion of lust that is rolling off of his omega. His eyes become even darker as his arousal overflows and his body is taken over by his previously dormant alpha instincts.   
He bites Bucky’s shoulder, which makes Bucky yelp and writhe underneath him. His feet rub against the silk sheets, making a swooshing sounds each time as Bucky lets his head sink further back into the pillow. He reaches up to twist his fingers in the pillow case for leverage. When Steve finally lets go of his shoulder, he looks up at Bucky. And the pure carnal, neanderthal expression on his face makes Bucky’s blood run cold. This is happening. He’s an omega about to be mated. Forever.   
Wordlessly, Bucky caresses Steve’s check with his fingers and nods his head in confirmation. Steve’s eyes turn even darker somehow as he leans into the touch and rolls his hips down on the omega. It seems like slow motion to Bucky as Steve lets his canines show and bends down until he is only an inch above Bucky’s jugular. Steve swears he can hear it pulsating up and down, the sound of it activating every alpha instinct he has.   
“My omega…” Steve breathes out before he bites down.   
“Ah!” Bucky yelps out as he writhes underneath Steve. The hormones surging through his veins at the contact send him into an ecstasy he didn’t know humans were capable of feeling.   
Steve sucks a little bit on his teeth marks to ensure it’s permanent, and then pulls back to gaze at his handywork. He smirks at the red and swollen crescent indentations that now stand out on Bucky’s skin. He’s almost too engrossed in his pride to notice that his omega is practically shaking beneath him. Sweat beading up on his forehead and pupils completely dilated. Steve moves his feet to rub up and down Bucky’s now curling toes and growls loudly.   
“Off. Now,” Steve barely gets out coherently as he rips Bucky’s pants and boxers down, revealing an erect and weeping cock.   
Steve undoes he and Bucky’s intertwined fingers to wrap his hand around the erection. He swirls his thumb around the head slowly, but forcefully, until Bucky is crying out again from the feeling. He’s thrown his head back onto the pillow, sinking as deep as the satin will let him. His eyes have closed and his mouth hangs open. Steve kisses him hard and he drags his thumb up the shaft and then back down. He starts pumping as soon as he gets to the middle so he has better leverage. It only takes about a minute before Bucky has come all over Steve’s abdomen.   
Short of breath, Bucky squeaks out, “Sorry.”  
“Never apologize for what I just witnessed,” Steve replies as he kisses him again.   
Steve scoots down further and moves Bucky’s arms to be above his head. He pins them there and starts peppering kisses all over his mating mark. Bucky hisses at the tenderness, but continues arching his back up in pleasure at the feel of his alpha’s breath on the claim.   
“Need you, Buck.”  
“You’ve got me.”  
Steve opens up the nightstand and grabs the water-soluble lubricant that he’s sure his father keeps in there. He’s no fool to the fact that this is basically his parents’ sex cabin. But at this current moment, he’s more thankful for it than traumatized. Steve flips the cap up and places a dollop on his palm before slicking up his entire shaft.   
“Gah…” Bucky lets out as he rolls his pelvis against the mattress. He’s almost in agony from the heat taking over his conscious.   
Steve takes that as his cue to press the tip of his member up against his hole. He presses in very slowly, allowing for Bucky’s rings of muscle to adjust to the new feeling. He pauses and looks up at Bucky to make sure he’s okay. Bucky is almost unresponsive, but doesn’t seem in distress. He continues sliding in until he’s fully settled. While he waits for his girth to stretch his omega, he kisses a line up from Bucky’s pubic bone, to his belly button, to each of his pecs, and then to his mating mark. Bucky squeezes their intertwined fingers, waking Steve up from his trance. That’s when he starts to move. Methodical and soft, but with some force because he’s been containing his hormone surges for too many hours now.   
“Guh…gah, Steve! More!”  
Steve growls low and feral as he picks up the pace and strength of his motions. He lets go of his hold on Bucky to grab the headboard. He doesn’t want to injure his omega. He’s almost to the points of slamming Bucky into the back of the board as his thrusts become unimaginably powerful.   
“Easy…” Bucky exhales out.   
“I can’t.”  
“Yes, you can. Look at me.”  
Steve barely hears him as he continues pounding their skin into the mattress. He has his head thrown back as the feelings of heat are engulfing every fiber of his being. It’s like a muffled, distant sound that surrounds him as he hears in the background, ‘Steve. Steve, come on. Look at me. Look at me!’  
That’s when Bucky grabs his face and kisses him. It pulls him away from his testosterone surge, and he finally sees on Bucky’s face that he’s going too far. He manages to get his member to slow down and stop using so much force. That’s when he notices just how pliable Bucky’s hole has become, milking every inch of orgasm out of him.   
“Ahhh… muhhhh, gah!” Steve screams out as he climaxes. Bucky moans with him as he feels him finishing. He’s absolutely breathless, but gives a small smile at Steve’s expression of bliss and contentment. It’s the first time he’s seen that.   
Bucky reaches up to brush the sweaty hair off of Steve’s forehead. “See… told you you could do it.”  
Steve gives a full-on smile before pulling the covers up over the top of them and kissing Bucky passionately. He tucks some of his hair behind his ear before rolling off of him and to the side.   
“Wanna snuggle before round two?”  
“Round two?” Bucky asks as he half sits up to face Steve, propping his head up on his elbow.   
“I’ve got a beautiful omega in heat in bed with me. So yeah… round two.”  
“Give me 10,” Bucky says before leaning forward to kiss Steve and cuddle up on his shoulder.”


	6. Back to Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter one this time, but I've got plans ;)

Through the massive glass panes, the mountains glisten with the sheet of snow that has decided to grace the caps of them. The sun has just risen, and tiny rainbows sparkle and shimmer from the light reflecting off of it. It’s brisk outside, and Bucky lays his palm on the window to feel the cool on his skin; his cheek shortly follows as he closes his eyes to absorb the feeling even more. He’s been in the bedroom for three days now. Steve only gives him breaks for essentials. Bucky’s hair is sticking up everywhere, his eyes are baggy underneath, but he has a close-lipped smile that feels like it may never go away. He closes his eyes and relives the most blissful 72 hours of his young life.   
Bucky is startled out of his trance when Steve comes up from behind, wraps his arms around his torso, and kisses the back of his neck. Steve’s breath is a stark warmth against the chill of the mountain air. But Bucky welcomes it. Bucky has been coming down for a few hours now, but Steve was still insatiable through the night, and he wants to succumb to his love so that maybe he can hold onto his for just a little bit longer…  
“Trying to die of frostbite?”  
“Feels good.”  
Steve spins Bucky around to face him and plants a kiss on his lips.   
“I for one don’t mind the heat,” Steve replies as he pulls Bucky in closer and runs his fingers through his hair.   
This action breaks Bucky’s heart. Steve’s magnificent dream hasn’t been shattered by the cruelty of the reality Bucky knows is coming. He himself is back to an unsure omega with a bondmate that he still feels leery of. Even after everything Steve did for him, his insecurity is outweighing the incredible chivalry that he’s seen the past three days. How does he tell Steve? How does he look in those glistening, hopeful irises and wait for his realization to set in? It’s too much to bear. He’s trying so desperately to convince himself that Steve is that perfect alpha he’d always dreamed of, but his years of torment and fear are winning out. Bucky doesn’t even know his emotions are so shamelessly showing until Steve’s voice calling out his name becomes louder and louder in his ears.   
“Hey…” Steve whispers with a stroke of his thumb across Bucky’s cheek. “Where’d you go there, sport?”  
Bucky covers Steve’s hand with his own; lets the warmth sink in until it’s like he can feel the heat in his own chest. He lets his eyes flutter closed so he can truly savor the touch before he ruins it all.   
“You haven’t come down yet, have you?”  
“Come down from what?”  
“You know what.”  
“Enlighten me.”  
“That… ecstasy. The pure, unadulterated, unbridled passion. Your skin touching mine and the universe suddenly coming into focus like a beautiful poem.”  
Steve huffs out a laugh. “Jesus. Am I supposed to want to?”  
“I know I didn’t.”  
“Are you saying that you did?”  
“Yeah, I think so. It’s hard to explain, actually.”  
Steve’s small smile drops and he pulls out of Bucky’s touch. “Can you pick one word that sums it up?”  
Bucky stares in Steve’s direction, but looks past his eyes to the front door. He can’t face him when he says it. Because even he doesn’t want to admit what the spark is dying inside of him. That the heat’s effects have dimmed. And he knows it will kill his alpha when he finds out that all of his hard work has been reduced to ash.   
“Ambivalence,” Bucky barely chokes out. It hardly even sounds like the English language it’s so soft.  
“What’d you say?” Steve inquires.   
Bucky clears his throat like it will muster up courage for him. “Ambivalence.”  
“After all we just went through. You feel ambivalence,” Steve repeats; this time, he laughs, but because he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Out of pure frustration, he untangles himself from Bucky and starts to head back down the hall.   
“I’m trying to protect myself from all these complicated emotions that I can’t control!”  
“I’m supposed to protect you,” Steve spats back.   
Bucky chases after him. He manages to grab his hand, but Steve pulls it back; almost burned by the ecstasy he feels running up his arm just from the few seconds of contact. “Don’t use your weird omega powers on me! That’s not fair!”  
“I’m not a witch, Steve!”  
Bucky takes a second to stare in disbelief at his supposedly magical hand, and then back up to Steve. He keeps shuffle-running to keep up with his alpha.   
“What’re you so pissed about?! I was just being honest!”  
“Oh. Well good for you, Mr. Righteous. I’ll be sure to tell everyone what an excellent martyr my mate is!”  
“And I’ll tell everyone what a hotheaded jackass mine is! … Steve, we’ve known each other for two weeks! You can’t tell me it doesn’t freak you out how close we got!”  
“That’s how it works! We become one. Did you pay ANY attention in health class?!”  
Bucky comes closer to Steve, starving for that connection to come back. But when he starts to truly enter Steve’s bubble, Steve says ‘aeh’ and puts his hand up like a stop sign. “I’m serious. Don’t touch me.”   
The omega puts his hands up in surrender and leans against the doorframe. “You have to face facts, Steve. We had a great three days in heat. We mated. But it doesn’t mean we can stay this blissful forever. That’s not how life works!”  
“No. YOU have to face facts. I know what just happened, and I’m willing to accept it. I’m sorry you’re trying so hard to push me away when all I wanted to do was to protect you!”  
“That’s just it! I don’t want protecting!”  
“Well too damn bad! I’m your alpha. Which means that you’re stuck with me as your overseer. Which you seemed real gung ho about while you leaked all over the sheets and begged for my cock like a whore.”  
Steve immediately squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip. He visibly exhales as he realizes what he’s just done. But he doesn’t go to comfort the blue-eyed omega that now is so visibly distraught. Steve swears there’s a tear verging to fall, but he doesn’t acknowledge it. He grabs his tee shirt and throws it over his head. He violently makes the bed back up, pulling the sheets back and forth like a dog with a chew toy. All the while, Bucky just stands there, leaning against the doorframe. He doesn’t know what to say. How to react.   
“Get your stuff. Meet me at the car,” Steve bites out with alpha authority.   
As much as he doesn’t want to, instinct kicks in, and Bucky does as he’s told so as not to further upset his alpha. He gently tugs his sweatpants back on, pulls the shirt over his head, and wipes the stray tear that finally falls onto his cheek. Holding his hand over the light switch panel, he takes a look around the room. He places his other palm over his mating mark and lets his flesh sink into like it will make it more permanent than it already is. He can almost hear the moans and gasps coming from the ghosts of bedroom’s past as he looks over the slick-stained comforter that Steve haphazardly put back.


End file.
